Light in the Dark
by Hermione D
Summary: Hermione, eine der besten und erfolgreichsten Aurorinnen der Ministeriumsgeschichte, taucht auf einer Liste auf, nach der sie umgebracht werden soll und wird dann sofort von keinem anderen als Draco Malfoy entführt. Kein Wunder, dass sie durcheinander ist
1. Chapter 1

_Hi ihr Lieben!_

_Zu allererst wollte ich euch sagen, dies hier ist eine Übersetzung! Das gleichnamige Original stammt von Istalindar. Wenn ihr mal Zeit, Lust und die Fähigkeit aufbringen solltet, sie auf Englisch zu lesen, dann würde sie sich sehr über ein Review von euch freuen! Alle Reviews, die ihr hier reinstellt (und ich hoffe, dass sind viele), werde ich an sie weiterleiten, damit sie weiß, wie es so voran geht. Ich werde natürlich versuchen, immer so schnell wie möglich weiter zu machen, aber wie die Schreiber unter euch sicher wissen, geht das nicht immer so einfach. Es gibt ja schließlich auch noch ein Leben neben dem Schreiben, oder? Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß und hoffe, ihr gebt eure Meinung zum Besten! Eure Hermione D._

* * *

Kapitel 1

Hermione ließ den Brief aus ihren zitternden Fingern gleiten. Sie drehte ihren Kopf, um aus dem kristallklaren Fenster in die dunkle Nacht zu starren, das Licht der Straßenlampen weit entfernt von dem riesigen Grundstück von Malfoy Manor.

Sie hatte sich nicht ausgesucht, hierher zu kommen.

Wenn sie eine Wahl gehabt hätte, wäre dies der letzte Platz gewesen, an dem sie hätte sein wollen.

_Liebe Hermione_

Seine Stimme, deren Klang aus dem abgelegten Brief zu kommen schien, schallte in ihrem Kopf. Er war jetzt weg, das sagte er es zumindest.

_Deine Freiheit liegt nun in deiner eigenen Hand und es gibt nicht mehr viel, was ich noch für dich tun könnte._

Aber es ist sein Haus. Also warum sollte er es verlassen? Sie vermutete, er meinte, er würde sie verlassen, was paradox war, da er sie her gebracht hatte.

_Soweit ich weiß, ist die Gefahr vorüber..._

Er hatte die besten Absichten, dessen war sie sich sicher. Er hatte sie schon, als er sie entführt hatte, was er ihr von Anfang an versicherte, doch verstanden hatte sie dies erst 3 Monate später.

* * *

Sie schlüpfte spät in der Nacht in die Wohnung, legte ihren Zauberstab und ihre Schlüssel auf dem Küchentisch ab und streifte die schützende Kleidung, während sie in das Badezimmer ging, von ihrem müden Körper. In der Wohnung war es still wie immer. Seit Julia ausgezogen war hörte man keine lautstarke Musik und es starrte einem kein wildes Durcheinander mehr entgegen, sobald man nach Hause kam. Stattdessen war alles ruhig und makellos sauber, außer...

Mitten auf dem Boden ihres Schlafzimmers lag ihr pinker Tanga, was sie an der Tür verweilen ließ. Sie wusste genau, dass der Tanga am Morgen in ihrem Schrank gelegen hatte, weil sie darüber nachgedacht hatte, ihn anzuziehen, sich jedoch schließlich dagegen entschloss. Sie hatte ihn zurück in den Schrank gelegt und sich angezogen.

Also warum lag er mitten in ihrem Schlafzimmer?

Als der Idiot, der sie war, hatte sie ihren Zauberstab in der Küche liegen gelassen. _Du nennst dich einen Auror? _Sie hätte sich ohrfeigen können.

_Sei still und konzentriere dich!_

Sie beruhigte sich ein bisschen und ließ wieder ihren Verstand arbeiten während sie versuchte herauszufinden, ob es irgendetwas gab, über das sie sich Sorgen machen müsste. Ein leises Geräusch hinter ihr ließ sie herumfahren und dann war da eine Hand eng über ihrem Mund und der überwältigende Geruch von Chloroform stieg ihr in die Nase und plötzlich umgab sie Dunkelheit.

Sie erwachte auf einem weichen Bett in einem spärlich belichteten Zimmer. Sie war immer noch vollkommen bekleidet; auf dunklen grünen Satindecken liegend, die zu dem vorherrschenden Farbschema zu passen schienen. Der Raum war mit altmodischen Möbeln bestückt – ein Doppelbett und ein eleganter Schreibtisch, vor dem ein Hocker stand. Auf der linken Seite sah sie Schiebetüren, die zu einem, wie sie dachte, Balkon führten.

Hermione glitt von dem Bett und versuchte, das Fenster zu öffnen. Es war verschlossen.

„Miss?" Hermione fuhr herum und entdeckte einen Hauself bei der Tür, die Aufmerksamkeit auf den Eingang lenkend.

„Ja?" fragte Hermione mit Bedacht.

„Twinny soll Miss sagen, sie soll ein Bad nehmen und zum Abendessen runter kommen." sagte der Hauself, während sie eine Ecke ihres Kissenbezuges um ihren langen Finger wickelte.

„Soll sie?" fragte Hermione nach. „Wer sagt das?"

„Twinny darf nichts sagen. Aber Twinny bittet Miss inständig, ein Bad zu nehmen und runter zum Abendbrot zu kommen, sodass Miss mit dem Master sprechen kann."

„Master?" fragte Hermione. „Wer?"

„Twinny kann's nicht sagen. Kommen Miss." Twinny öffnete die Tür hinter ihr und führte Hermione in einen riesiges in weiß und silber gehaltenes Bad mit einer riesigen, in den Boden eingelassenen Badewanne in einer Ecke. Twinny drehte die Wasserhähne auf und Wasser von beiden Enden in den Pool.

„Was für Duft hätte Miss gerne?"

„Limette" antwortete Hermione abwesend und schaute sich um. Der bekannte scharfe Geruch der Zitrusfrucht erfüllte ihre Sinne und sie drehte sich zu der sich ständig füllenden Badewanne um. „Wo bin ich?"

„Masters Haus." war Twinnys einfach Antwort während sie die Wasserhähne zudrehte und sich zu Hermione umdrehte. „Wenn Miss ihre Kleidung Twinny geben würde kann Twinny sie waschen."

Hermione entledigte dich selbstbewusst ihres Tenktops und ihrer Mädchenboxerchorts bevor sie innehielt. „Du kannst jetzt gehen." sagte sie und wunderte sich über ihren befehlerischen Ton. „Ich lege meine Sachen vor die Tür."

„Wenn Miss will." Twinny verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp und Hermione zog den Rest ihrer Kleidung aus und ging auf den schmalen Stufen in das tiefe, heiße Wasser.

„Danke Gott für warmes Wasser." nuschelte sie und tauchte bis zum Kinn unter während das heiße Wasser ihre immernoch schmerzenden Muskeln beruhigte und die Anspannung lockerte. Der Tag an sich war hektisch gewesen – Voldemort war erst kürzlich besiegt worden, was 20 Jahre gedauert hat, bis Harry es endlich schaffte, und jetzt, 6 Monate später, wurde die Zaubererwelt immernoch von Todessern bedroht und grausame Monster, die nicht zu den Gruppen „unter dem Bett" oder „im Schrank" gehörten, bevorzugten es, kleine Kinder bei Tageslicht inmitten einer Straße zu fressen und alle zu verbrennen, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellten.

Hermione begutachtete ihren linken Arm, gerötet und mit Blasen übersät, jedoch nicht verbrannt dank ihrer Drachenhautrobe. Er war immernoch ziemlich geschädigt und stechender Schmerz durchzog ihn, als sie ihn ins Wasser legte, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum.

Das Wasser fühlte sich _gut _an.

„Miss?" Hermione zuckte vor Überraschung, wodurch Wasser über die R#nder auf den Boden spritzte. Twinny war zurück und trug sehr vertraute Kleidung in ihren Händen.

„Ja?" fragte Hermione ruhig.

„Master sagt, Miss soll sich jetzt anziehen und zum Abendessen gehen."

_Gehen oder nicht gehen?_

Erste Regel bei einer Geiselnahme: Solange tun was einem gesagt wird, bis du weißt, wo du bist.

_Okay. Also gehen. Auch gut, ich hab Hunger._

„Danke." sagte Hermione. „Hast du ein Handtuch für mich?" Twinny beeilte sich, Hermione ein flauschiges weißes Handtuch zu holen, aber Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Leg es dorthin, Danke." Twinny zögerte und Hermione hob eine Augenbraue. „Ja?"

„Braucht Miss noch etwas anderes?"

„Privatsphäre wäre schön." antwortete Hermione und Twinny verschwand sofort mit dem bezeichnenden Plop. „Verdammte Hölle."

Hermione hiefte sich aus der Badewanne, nahm das Handtuch von dem Schränkchen und wickelte es um sich, während sie einen Seitenblick von ihrem Spiegelbild erhaschte.

Sie sah schrecklich aus. Große Säcke unter den Augen, fleckige Haut. Ihre linke Schulter war rot und mit kleinen Blasen übersät, was sie zum zischen brachte, als sie sie vorsichtig berührte. Sie trocknete sie vorsichtig ab, bevor sie das gleiche eilig mit dem Rest ihres Körpers machte und drehte sich zu dem Haufen Kleidung um, die auf dem Toilettendeckel lagen.

Es war ihre Kleidung, so viel war sicher. Ihre Unterwäsche- das blasblaue Höschen mit den limettengrünen Streifen an der Seite war unverwechselbar. Da war ihr schwarzer Rock und der dunkelgrüne Rollkragenpullover.

Jemand hatte ihre Kleidung durchsucht. Vielleicht der selbe Jemand, der ihren pinken Tanga mitten ins Zimmer gelegt hatte.

_Zieh dich einfach an, _sagte sie sich selbst, zog die Panties ihr Beine hoch, machte ihren BH hinter dem Rücken zu und zog ihren Rock und ihren Pullover an. Sie fand auf dem Schränkchen eine Bürste und kämmte ihre Haare bevor sie sich schüttelte und Twinny draußen traf.

„Miss ist bereit?" fragte diese, besah sich Hermione und gab ihr ein paar Haussschuhe.

„Sicher, warum nicht?" fragte Hermione, stellte sich auf ein Bein und dann das andere, um die Schuhe anzuziehen.

Twinny drehte sich zu der Badezimmertür und öffnete sie und enthüllte eine Halle.

Ein magischer Eingang. Cool.

_Oh, werd erwachsen. Es nicht so, als ob du noch niemals einen gesehen hättest._

Hermione fühlte sich sofort eigenartig, als sie mit sich selber sprach und folgte Twinny in die Halle und dann den Flur runter.Wem auch immer dieses Haus gehörte, er oder sie war sehr reich – die Wände waren mit gewachsten Holzplatten besetzt, der Teppich war dick und die Füße versanken darin und als sie die nächste Etage erreichten stoppte Hermione und und staunte.

Die Halle endete dort in einer großen runden Eingangshalle. Die Treppe zog sich die Wände entlang und endete an dem schwarz-weißen beeindruckenden Boden. Über ihr wölbte sich die Decke und bestand aus Glas, dass einen guten Blick in den klaren Himmel und die glitzernden Sterne gab. Überall an den runden Wänden im 2. Stock gab es glitzernde Fenster, während sie unten kahl waren außer ein paar Bildern von Landschaften zu verschiedenen Jahreszeiten.

„Die Treppe runter Miss." sagte Twinny als sie begann genau dies zu tun, fast jede Stufe runter springend da jede Stufe fast höhe war als ihre Beine lang. Hermione folgte ihr, während sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren um ihren Mund zu zu halten, was ziemlich schwer war.

Twinny führte sie durch die kreisrunde Halle, Hermione immer im verschwommenen Blick in dem glänzenden Boden den sie überquerten.

_Memo an mich: keine Röcke tragen, wenn du über diesen Boden gehst. Und erstrecht keine kurzen._

Twinny führte sie in das Esszimmer, indem zwei Männer an einem langen polierten Tisch saßen, beide Köpfe in mehreren Papieren vergraben. Als Hermione eintrat standen sie auf und der dunklere von beiden sammelte die Unterlagen ein und verließ das Zimmer ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Der andere Blonde sah in ihre Richtung und sie blieb wie erstarrt stehen.

„Malfoy!"

„Hermione." Malfoy lächelte reizend. „Setz' dich!" Er zeigte auf den Stuhl zu seiner Rechten.

„Was zum Teufel geht hier vor?" fragte sie nach, ihre Hände auf ihren Hüften. Sein Lächeln verschwand.

„Setz dich!" wiederholte er.

„Nein. Ich will wissen, was hier vor sich geht!" forderte sie.

Hermione, ich versuche höflich zu sein. Tu mir wenigstens den gleichen Gefallen." sagte er.

„Schau Malfoy. Ich weiß nicht, in welchen Todesserplan du verwickelt bist, aber ich bin nicht interessiert. Du wusstest wahrscheinlich schon, dass ich nicht interessiert sein würde, sonst hättest du mich nicht entführt. Aber jetzt weißt du es mit Sicherheit, also gehe ich."

„Nein, das tust du nicht!" sagte er einfach während er sich hinsetzte. „Du bleibst genau so lange hier, bis ich sage, du kannst gehen!"

„Oh, du willst also über mich bestimmen?" fragte Hermione gereizt und kreuzte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Und wie willst du das anstellen?"

„Hermione, du warst die schlauste Hexe in der ganzen Schule. Du hast die Aurorprüfungen mit der besten Note in Jahrhunderten bestanden. Benutz dein Hirn!"

Die Mahlzeit tauchte vor Malfoy auf und er begann zu essen. Ihre Sinne ließen Hermione das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen, aber sie weigerte sich nachzugeben. Nach einem weiteren Moment voller Stille hob Malfoy den Kopf und stöhnte.

„Du bist in Malfoy Manor. Dieses Haus und alles auf dem riesigen Grundstück ist unter meiner Kontrolle. Du würdest keine zehn Schritte aus der Tür gehen, vorausgesetzt du schaffst es aus der Tür, bevor du wieder im Haus landest. Und ich kann mir vorstellen, einige der... Einwohner des Manors und seinem Grundstück wären nicht sehr freundlich. Sie haben den Befehl, dich nicht zu töten, aber abgesehen davon, wenn du sie provozieren würdest, können und werden sie sich rächen." Hermione blieb still, fleißig diese Informationen für ihre Flucht speichernd. „Wirst du nun essen oder da stehen bleiben und auf den Teppich sabbern?" Hermione warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu aber setzte sich hin und beobachtete das Essen das vor ihr auftauchte. Sie fing nicht an zu Essen. „Was?" fragte er. „Nicht dein Geschmack?" Plötzlich Vegetarier geworden?"

„Ich will hier raus." sagte sie. „In was auch immer für einen Plan du mich reingezogen hast, vergiss ihn. Er wird nicht funktionieren."

„Er hat bereits funktioniert." sagte Malfoy mit einem Schulterzucken. „Zur Hölle, er klappte schon bevor ich dich hierher brachte. Jetzt iss. Ich weiß, dass du Hunger hast. Es wird kalt und es schmeckt kalt schrecklich."

„Was wenn ich nicht essen will?" fragte Hermione.

„Dann lass es. Aber es ist das letzte vor dem Frühstück." Malfoy aß weiter und Hermione, nachdem sie entschieden hatte, dass es den Hunger wirklich nicht wert war, nahm auch eine Gabel. Das Essen war exzellent; so viel musste sie zugeben.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi meine Süßen!_

_Das ging jetzt doch relativ schnell mit dem neuen chap... Gewöhnt euch nicht dran! g Danke von Istalindar und mir an dramine und wickienchen, die so liebe Reviews geschrieben haben! Ich hab sie gleich weitergeleitet und sie freut sich sehr, dass der Anfang euch gefällt! Ich hoffe, es gesellen sich noch mehr dazu, auch eine gewisse dracy17 ;-) ! Jetzt wünsche ich euch auch viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel! Eure Hermione D._

_an wickienchen: Ich soll dir ausrichten, wenn du die Story gerne auf Englisch lesen möchtest, dann würde sie sich sehr über ein Review freuen. Ist ihr auch egal, wie die Sprache ist, hauptsache sie versteht es einigermaßen! Bis bald, Hermione D._

* * *

2. Kapitel 

_und wenn nicht... Du weißt, dass mein Haus sicher ist. Ich habe dir beigebracht, was ich konnte, wenn du es einmal brauchen solltest. In der Hoffnung, dass zumindest einer von uns bis ans Ende unserer Zeit leben wird, ohne gejagt zu werden._

Sie konnte die Zeile sehen, mit seiner dünnen, spitzen Handschrift, sie vom Boden anstarrend. Vielleicht war die Gefahr vorüber... vielleicht. Aber sie waren bis jetzt nicht tot... diejenigen die sie tot sehen wollten. Die Verräter.

_Ich weiß, du bist nicht freiwillig hierher gekommen, und vielleicht wirst du niemals verstehen oder akzeptieren, was ich tat. Aber ich tat das Einzige, woran ich gleich dachte, als ich wusste, du bist in Gefahr._

Als er es wusste. Hermione ließ ihren Kopf hängen. Ihr braunes Haar fiel herunter und formte einen Vorhang um ihren Kopf, der sie von der Außenwelt abschirmte. Die war nicht freiwillig gekommen. Hat tagelang nach diesem ersten Abendessen gestreikt, sich geweigert, rauszukommen und mit ihm zu sprechen, zu essen oder ähnliches. Sie schrie und schmiss Dinge durch die Gegend und versuchte regelmäßig, wegzurennen.

Es war wie das „Die Schöne und das Biest"-Scenario, außer dass er nie wirklich bestialisch war.

Er war höflich, immer höflich. Letztenendes brachte er sie fast um den Verstand mit seiner ständig andauernden Förmlichkeit. Was auch immer sie wollte, solange sie nett war, bekam sie es.

_Ich wollte dich nie verletzten.

* * *

_

Hermione stand in der Balkontür, während sie vorsichtig lauschte. Es war ungefähr zwei Uhr in der Früh, zwei Wochen, nachdem sie angekommen war. Sie wollte einen weiteren Weg aus dem Haus versuchen, nachdem die anderen sie immer wieder direkt in ihr Schlafzimmer oder in das Foyer gebracht hatten und das immer gerade dann, wenn sie gedacht hatte, sie hatte einen Weg heraus gefunden. Es schien, als wenn das Haus es darauf angelegt hatte, sie zu frustrieren, indem es Hoffnungen in ihr erweckte und sie dann auf dem Marmorboden der Eingangshalle zerschmetterte.

Blöde Eingangshalle.

Es war Halbmond und er war, wie so oft, von Wolken verdeckt. Aber das Licht war immernoch ausreichend, um einen Weg, der durch den Garten zu ihrem Zimmer führte, zu erhellen. Sie betrat den Balkon, kletterte über das eiserne Geländer und stieg dann an den Rosenranken herunter, die sich am ganzen Haus hochrankten. Sie sprang die letzten zwei Meter herunter und ging in einen leichten Lauf über, so leise wie möglich die Gartenwege entlang rennend. Sie zuckte bei dem Geräusch, dass der Kies unter ihren Füßen machte, als sie sich schnell darüber bewegte. Dann war sie an der Mauer angekommen, die auch von Rosen berankt war.

Offensichtlich mochte Narcissa Rosen.

Auf der anderen Seite mochten die Rosen Hermione wirklich nicht, zerrissen ihre Hände und stachen jeden Teil ihres Körpers, den sie kriegen konnten. An dem Zeitpunkt, als Hermione die Mauer endlich erklommen hatte, war sie zerkratzt, erschöpft und mehr denn je bereit aufzugeben.

Erstrecht als sie den Wald auf der anderen Seite der Mauer sah.

Wie zur Hölle konnte sie ihn nicht vom Fenster aus sehen?Hermione blickte finster drein als sie die dunklen, stillen Bäume sah, bevor sie mit den Achseln zuckte und von der Mauer sprang.. Sie landete mit einer Rolle, um sich selbst nicht zu verletzen. Sie stand auf, schaute nochmals in den Wald und zitterte.

_Okay, ich habe keinen Zauberstab. Aber ich kann rennen._

_Menschen sind wohl eher nicht die schnellsten Läufer in diesem Wald._

_Ich kann auch klettern. _verteidigte sich Hermione.

_Das können auch alle Monster, die die liebe Hermione gerne zum Frühstück hätten._

_Halt den Mund. Das hilft mir nicht._

_Geh nach Hause. Du kennst die Gefahren. Du kennst die Arten von Bestien, die in den Wäldern lauern. Du bekämpfst sie täglich._

_Ich versuche, nach Hause zu kommen. Und nebenbei, Malfoy hat gesagt, sie würden mich nicht verletzen._

_Ich meinte das Manor. Und nein, das sagte er nicht. Er sagte, sie würden dich nicht töten. Das ist nicht dasselbe._

_Jetzt weiß ich, dass du verrückt bist. Das Manor ist nicht mein zu Hause und wird es niemals sein._

_Du bist die, die mit sich selbst spricht._

_Halt's Maul!_

Hermione lief in den Wald. Sie schaffte den Weg ohne großen Widerstand und versuchte, so gut wie möglich geradeaus zu gehen. Da war kein Geräusch außer das des sanften Raschelns der Bäume und das ihres Atmens, als die Luft immer dünner zu werden schien und es schwerer für sie machte, zu atmen. Hermione wurde langsamer, bis sie nur noch ging und tiefe Atemzüge nahm, um ihren Pulsschlag zu senken. Aber letztendlich musste sie anhalten und sich an einen Baum lehnen. Sie nieste.

Und nochmal.

Und nochmal.

„Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?" nuschelte sie, wieder niesend. „Du hast Nachtblumenpollen eingeatmet und jetzt ist deine Lunge voll davon." Ihr Kopf schoss hoch und sie sah Malfoy näher kommen, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos. „Nun, du atmest sie auch ein." „Abwehrzauber." sagte Malfoy einfach. „Bist du bereit, jetzt mit zurück zu kommen? Oder willst kollabieren und an die Tür des Todes klopfen und Hallo sagen, während ich dich zurück trage?"

„Aber..." Hermione hustete stark. „Ich bin über die Mauer gekommen." „Die Gartenmauer, Hermione. Das Grundstück reicht noch weitere zwei Kilometer von hier. Wie ich schon sagte, du kommst niemals von diesem Grundstück runter." „Hör auf mich so zu nennen." verlangt5e Hermione. Ihr Zunge wurde dicker und brannte in ihrem Mund. „Es ist dein Name." „Seit wann benutzt du meinen Namen?" Hermione schwankte und versuchte, etwas von dem Mist aus ihrem Mund zu bekommen. „Komm zurück, Hermione." sagte Malfoy vorwärts gehend. „Alles, was du hier erreichst, ist dir eine Bronchitis einzufangen." „Malfoy. Ich will nach Hause!" erklärte Hermione, leicht wankend als ihr schwindlig wurde. Sie verstärkte ihren Griff um den Baum, ihre Nägel gruben sich in die Rinde.

„Das kannst du nicht." sagte Malfoy.

„Warum nicht?"

„Es ist nicht sicher."

„Also hältst du mich hier fest," Hermione hustete, während sich Schleim in ihrem Hals bildete „um mich zu beschützen?" „Ja." antwortete Malfoy einfach. Ihre Augen trafen sich und sie konnte nichts anderes als die schützende Vorsicht darin erkennen. „Aber dich hier an vergifteten Sporen sterben zu lassen zählt wohl nicht dazu, also kommst du jetzt her?"

„Fein." Hermione hustete wieder, ihre Brustmuskeln zogen sich zusammen. „Endlich." Malfoy fasste nach ihrer Hand und apparierte sie mit sich nehmend. Sie erschienen in der Eingangshalle des Manors, die von flackernden Kerzen erhellt wurde. Als Malfoy in seine Hand runter schaute, die nun mit Blut bedeckt war, fasste er sie bei den Handgelenken und drehte ihm ihre Handflächen zu, ihr permanentes Husten ignorierend.

„Du siehst schlimm aus."

„Die Rosenbüsche sind böse." Sie hustete. „Kannst du das heilen?"

„Kannst du „Bitte" sagen?"

Du hast gesagt, wenn ich sterbe, war die ganze Arbeit, mich hierher zu holen, umsonst. Also lass mich nicht sterben." „Du wirst nicht sterben." Malfoy murmelte etwas und schwang seinen Zauberstab und ihre zerfetzten Hände waren geheilt. Sie hustete stark und als sie ihre Hand von ihrem Mund nahm, war sie mit einer zähen, lilanen Substanz bedeckt. „Das ist eklig." sagte sie. Malfoy rollte seine Augen und schwang erneut seinen Zauberstab und die Substanz verschwand von ihrer Hand und ihre Lungen fühlten sich plötzlich leer an. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, um sie voll und ganz zu füllen. „Danke."

„Ist in Ordnung." Malfoy zuckte die Achseln und ging weg. Sein Fehlen ließ die Eingangshalle still werden und die Kerzen machten kein Geräusch als sie fröhlich flackerten.

* * *

_Und es tut mir leid, falls ich es doch getan habe. Ich wollte dich nur in Sicherheit wissen._

Alles, was er je gewollt hatte, war, sie zu beschützen. Es hatte sechs Monate gedauert, bis sie dies verstanden hatte. Sechs Monate, vier Fluchtversuche und zwei Festbälle. Hermione stand auf und stieg über den Brief aber kam nur bis zur Mitte des Schlafzimmers, bevor sie innehielt. Jene Absicht, sich zu bewegen, hatte sie verlassen. Sie sank mitten im Raum auf ihre Knie und schlug ihre Arme eng um ihren Körper.

* * *

Hermione öffnete die Falltür inmitten des Bodens und schob den aufgerollten Teppich noch ein Stück weiter in das Loch schielte.

„Was würde ich jetzt alles für einen Zauberstab geben." murmelte sie, bevor sie sich an dem Rand herunter hängen ließ. Sie berührte nicht den Boden aber versteckte Räume waren doch eigentlich immer hoch genug, um darin stehen zu können, nicht wahr? „Kann nicht viel schlimmer als Trolle, Drachen oder giftige Blumensporen sein." stellte sie fest bevor sie los ließ und in das Loch fiel.

Und fiel.

Hermione biss einen Schrei ihrer andauernden Angst weg, die sie damit beglich, Malfoy Manor und Malfoy selbst zu verfluchen, der bescheuerte Bastard der ihr immernoch nicht erzählen wollte, warum er sie hier gefangen hielt, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie schon fast einen Monat auf Malfoy Manor war.

Endlich landete Hermione mit einem widerhallenden „oof", den glücklichen Sternen dankend, dass sie gut und ohne sich etwas zu brechen gelandet war. Glücklicherweise hatte sie nur einen Haufen Blutergüsse bekommen, die wahrscheinlich am nächsten Morgen kaum noch zu sehen waren.

Sich bewusst, dass es nur kurze Zeit dauern würde, bis Malfoy nach ihr sehen würde, stand Hermione auf und schaute hoch. Die Falltür über ihr war nur ein kleiner Lichtfleck in der Dunkelheit und sie zögerte.

„Blödes großes Haus." murmelte sie düster, während sie anfing, vorsichtig geradeaus zu gehen. Die Hände blind vor ihr und immer ein Fuß tastend gewöhnten sich Hermiones Augen an die Dunkelheit und sie konnte einen blassen Schatten ausmachen, bevor sie ein helles Licht am Ende des Korridors bemerkte.

„Das Licht am Ende des Tunnels ist oft ein entgegenkommender Zug." erinnerte sich Hermione selbst, während sie ein bisschen über den Pessimismus der Auroren schmunzelte, die es vorzugen, an das Schlimmste zu denken, anstatt überrascht zu sein.

Hermione trat in den Raum, sich vorsichtig umsehend. Das steinerne Zimmer wurde von Fackeln erhellt und hunderte von flackernden Schatten bewegten sich schnell in dem gedämpften Licht.

„Was haben wir denn hier?" fragte eine schrille Stimme und etwas streifte Hermiones Bein. „Eindringling!"

„Mein Name ist Hermione Granger." sagte Hermione. „Kennst du einen Weg hier raus?" Etwas streifte ihre Brust. „Hey!"

„Sie will raus!" Plötzlich fühlte sie, wie kleine Hände ihre Brust, ihre Beine, ihren Bauch und ihre Arme berührten, an ihrer Kleidung und ihren Haaren zerrten und sie im Kreis drehten.

„Hört aus!" Hermione krazte ihre unsichtbaren Angreifer und schleuderte sie so weit wie möglich von sich weg. „Lasst mich allein!"

„Sie will alleine sein, das will sie!" rief die spottende Stimme. Dann hörten alle Handlungen auf und Hermione gefror, eine sanfte Kälte an ihrem Oberschenkel fühlend.

„Hört auf!" sagte sie so ruhig sie konnte trotz der aufsteigenden Panik. Sie fühlte Finger an der weichen Haut der Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels. „Wenn ihr nicht sofort aufhört," versuchte sie es wieder, „werde ich Malfoy erzählen, was ihr hier tut!"

„Master Malfoy ist weit weg." sang die Stimme. Ein Finger drang in sie ein und Hermione sprang zurück, ihre Hand schnell an ihrer Jeans um zu versuchen, die kleine Kreatur herauszuholen. Ein piepsendes Kichern ertönte und Hermione schrie, als noch mehr Finger in sie eindrangen, sich in ihrem Scheidengang wendend.

„Hört auf!" krisch sie. Sie wurde wieder von kleinen Händen bedeckt, sie an ihrer Kleidung zerrten und ihre Brustwarzen brutal drehten. Es kam nur mehr Gelächter.

„Malfoy!" schrie sie. „Verdammt Malfoy, du bist mir immerzu gefolgt, wo bist du jetzt?"Hermione kratzte die kleinen Körper, während sie ihr bestes tat, den Fakt, dass sie feucht wurde, zu ignorieren. „Malfoy, bitte!"

Da war nichts außer dem Kichern der Kreaturen und dem Geräusch von Hermiones schnellen Atemzügen. Die kleinen Kreaturen drehten sie immer und immer wieder im Kreis, zwickten und piekten sie und zogen an ihren Haaren und Kleidern und Hermione schrie und weinte.

„Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?" Hermione wirbelte herum, um Malfoy im Eingang stehen zu sehen, gekleidet wie gewöhnlich in schwarz. Sie war niemals in ihrem ganzen Leben so froh gewesen, ihn zu sehen. Alle Kreaturen verließen sie, obwohl sie fühlen konnte, wie sich eine Kreatur in ihrer Jeans wandte. Sie griff nach dem Wesen.

„Hol es raus!" schluchzte sie, während sie das unsichtbare Monster aus ihrer Hose zog und es so hart sie konnte gegen die Wand warf.

„Hermione, komm her!" sagte Malfoy ruhig. Das erste mal tat Hermione sofort, wie ihr geheißen, und stolperte an seine Seite. Er schlug einen Arm um ihre Hüfte, zog sie an seine Seite und wickelte seinen Umhang um sie, während sie zitterte und an seiner Schulter weinte. „Und wegen euch," er drehte sich den kleinen Kreaturen zu. „Revello."

Die Kreaturen tauchten auf und Hermione schluckte. Sie waren fast Kniehoch und hatten braune Haut und sehr dünne Gliedmaßen mit sehr langen Fingern. Einer von ihnen starrte sie an und sie sah mit Ekel die weiße Substanz an seiner Hand.

„Was sind sie?" fragte sie, ihre Stimme suchend.

„Das sind Hybriden." sagte Malfoy kurz. „Goblin-Pixie Kreuzungen."

„Wie... Ich will es nicht wissen." Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie rieb sich mit einer Hand über ihre Augen, um die Tränen wegzuwischen.

„Nein, das willst du nicht." sagte Malfoy. „Komm." Er führte Hermione auf einen Korridor zu, der sie vom Raum wegführte und bemerkte, dass es nicht der war, durch den sie rein gekommen war. „Und mit dem Rest von euch kläre ich das später!" sagte er in einem bissigen Ton.

Dann folgte Gekreisch und die Geräusche eines Kampfes, aber Malfoy ignoriete es, um Hermione schnell die Treppe vor ihnen hoch in feuchte kalte Kerker zu führen.

Wieder scherte Malfoy sich nicht darum, zog Hermione nur durch sie hindurch. Dann wieder eine Treppe hoch und in einen Flur, der bei der Küche war, wie Hermione bemerkte. Schließlich hielt Malfoy an.

„Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Was verdammt nochmal meinst du mit, bist du okay? Nein, ich bin nicht okay!"

„Ich meinte, bist du verletzt." sagte Malfoy ruhig.

„Ein bisschen ängstlich, da bin ich sicher." schnappte Hermione. Sie hickste und nahm mehrere tiefe Atemzüge um sich zu beruhigen.

„Komm." Malfoy nahm ihre Hand, führte sie in die Küche und setzte sie hin. Sie schaute verwirrt zu ihm auf.

Er ignorierte ihren verwirrten Blick und begann, zu Hermiones Schock, zu _kochen_. Er setzte eine Tasse Tee vor ihr auf den Tisch, zusammen mit ein paar Scheiben mit Butter beschmierten Toasts.

„Iss das!" sagte er und setzte sich gegenüber von ihr an den Holztisch. „Vertrau mir!" Hermione schluckte krampfhaft und schob es von sich weg.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich das kann." sagte sie mit einem verzogenen Gesicht. Er schob den Teller zurück unter ihre Nase.

„Vertrau mir, das macht es besser. Selbst wenn es dich zum kotzen bringt." Hermione fasste stattdessen nach dem Tee, schlug ihre Hände um die wärmende Tasse und hob sie an ihre Lippen, den brennenden Schmerz ignorierend. Es war wirklicher Schmerz. Einer, den sie kontrollieren konnte.

Das machte es gut.

„Was hattest du geplant, zu tun?" fragte Malfoy sanft. Sie schaute hoch zu ihm. „Wie bist du da runter gekommen?"

„Falltür in meinem Zimmer. Unter dem Teppich." antwortete Hermione. Malfoy hielt ihren Blick für einen Moment bis sie weg sah. Er fluchte. „Was?" fragte sie beleidigt nach. „Ich wusste nicht, dass er da runter führt."

„Nicht du Flicka." sagte er schnell. „Obwohl, wenn du aufhören würdest, zu versuchen wegzulaufen, würdest du aufhören, dich in lebensbedrohende Situationen zu bringen!"

„Nun, wenn du mir endlich sagen würdest, warum ich hier bin, würde ich nicht von deinen verdammten Trollen angegriffen, von Drachen verbrannt werden, an Pflanzensporen ersticken oder von Goblin-Pixie Hybriden misshandelt werden. Also sag mir Malfoy, _warum bin ich hier?_" komplette Stille im Raum und Hermione schlurfte ihren Tee.

„Weil dein Name auf einer Liste für einen Auftragsmörder auftauchte." sagte Malfoy schließlich. Hermione ließ ihren Tee fallen und er krachte auf den Tisch, wodurch überall brühend heißer Tee herumspritzte. Hermione sprang auf und weg von der brennenden Flüssigkeit, schaute dann zu, wie sie verschwand und einen schwachen Fleck auf dem Holztisch zurück ließ. „Was?" fragte sie nocheinmal nach.

„Dein Name tauchte auf einer Liste für einen Auftragsmörder auf und aus irgendeinem Grund, der mir bis jetzt noch nicht so ganz klar ist, wollte ich dich aus seiner Schusslinie haben." Hermione setzte sich wieder hin und starrte Malfoy ernst an. „Du sagst also, ein Auftragsmörder ist hinter mir her und du hast mich hergebracht, damit ich sicher bin?" „Zwei Mörder. Sie wissen, dass du einen der besten Abschlüsse als Auror hast." berichtigte Malfoy.

„Oh, also jetzt fühle ich mich besonders!" spie Hermione. „Warum zur Hölle interessiert dich mein Wohlbefinden so sehr?" beharrte Hermione, sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück lehnend und die Arme vor ihrer Brust kreuzend.

„Sieh doch, das ist es, was ich selber noch nicht genau weiß." schoss Malfoy zurück. Er stöhnte. „Schau, morgen muss ich ins Ministerium. Du kannst mit mir kommen und dich selbst überzeugen."

„Und trotzdem willst du mich beschützen? Was geht mit dir vor Malfoy?" fragte Hermione aufstehend. Er erhob sich ebenfalls. „Ich will dich beschützen. Du wärst niemals freiwillig hier her gekommen, du hättest nie gewusst, dass du in Gefahr bist, bis du tot wärst. Also entführte ich dich, um dich her zu bringen. Es tut mir leid, aber so ist es nunmal."

„Nun, jetzt weiß ich von der Gefahr, ich kann ein Auge offen halten. Also kann ich jetzt nach Hause und verspreche dir, nicht mit fremden zu sprechen." Hermione grinste und ging zur Tür.

„So leicht ist das nicht!"

* * *

_Ich wollte euch noch etwas erklären:_

_Der Spitzname "Flicka" stammt aus einem Buch namens "My friend Flicka". Es geht um einen Jungen, der auf einem Bauernhof lebt und zu gerne ein Pferd hätte. Also kauft ihm sein Vater ein Pony namens Flicka. Das Wort stammt anscheinend aus dem Schwedischen und heißt "kleines Mädchen"._


	3. Chapter 3

_Heya!_

_Ich bins mal wieder. Es ist mittlerweile 23.34 Uhr und ich bin verdammt froh, dass ich morgen keine Schule hab. Hab mich extra für euch um 20.00 Uhr oder so noch hingesetzt und weiter übersetzt. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Kapi. Seid nicht böse, wenn irgendwelche grammatikalischen Fehler oder so drin sind, ich bin einfach zu fertig, um es nochmal durchzulesen. Wenn's was ganz böses gibt, könnt ihr mir ja mal per Review oder so Bescheid geben, dann veränder ich es gleich. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass das Kapitel an manchen Stellen etwas verwirrend ist. Wenn das der Fall sein sollte, dann könnt ihr mich ebenfalls fragen. Danke an dramine und LunaNigra für die lieben Reviews! Nur so viel, Fluchtversuche kommen jetzt keine mehr... Auch danke für das Lob wegen der Übersetzung!_

_So, jetzt wünsche ich allen viel Spaß beim lesen! Und vergesst nicht den kleinen blauen Button ganz unten zu drücken und was liebes zu schreiben! Bis bald, Hermione D._

* * *

„Bist du fertig?" fragte Malfoy, als sie am nächsten Morgen ihre Schlafzimmertür öffnete. „Für was?" fragte Hermione, während sie ihre Haare in einem Pferdeschwanz zurückband. „Kommst du mit mir ins Ministerium oder nicht?" fragte er. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, wenn ich mit dir da reingehe, werde ich nicht mehr sehr sicher sein." Blaffte sie. „Darum würde ich mir keine Sorgen machen. Also, kommst du?" „Sicher, warum nicht?" 

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern und griff nach ihrer Jacke. „Die wirst du nicht brauchen." Kommentierte Malfoy, während er ihren Zauberstab zog. „warum?" fragte Hermione innehaltend. Der Ex-Slytherin nuschelte etwas und die Jacke fiel zu Boden, als Hermiones Finger nicht länger fähig waren, etwas festzuhalten. Sie schrumpfte auf die Größe einer kleinen Eule. „Weil du in meiner Tasche sein wirst." Antwortete Malfoy.

_Malfoy! Was verdammt noch mal hast du getan? _Wollte Hermione wissen, während ihre Stimme in ihrem Kopf widerhallte.

„Dich in eine Form verkleinert, die hören kann was vor sich geht, in meiner Hosentasche getragen werden kann und keinen Verdacht erregen wird. Es ist mehr als sinnvoll. Jetzt sei leise, ich muss mich konzentrieren." antwortete Malfoy, hob Eulen-Hermione auf und ließ sie im Inneren dr Tasche seines Mantels verschwinden. Dann, mit einem leisen 'Popp', waren sie verschwunden.

Sie erschienen in der Haupthalle des Ministeriumsgebäudes. Malfoy kam durch alle Sicherheitstests, bevor er an den Sicherheitsleuten vorbei und hoch ging. „Malfoy!" Er drehte sich, um Harry in seine Richtung kommen zu sehen. „Auf ein Wort?" „Sicher."

_Seit wann spricht Harry mit dir? _fragte Hermione verwirrt. Malfoy antwortete nicht. „In mein Büro." Malfoy folgte ihm in den kleinen Raum und Harry schloss die Tür mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs.

„Setz dich!" Malfoy tat wie ihm geheißen und Harry setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Schreibtisches. „Ich habe ein Problem." „Sehe ich aus wie deine Kummerkastentante?" fragte Malfoy höhnisch. „Vor 3½ Wochen landete ein Auftrag auf meinem Schreibtisch." begann Harry. „Nun, normalerweise habe ich nach einer Woche meine Aufträge erledigt, aber das Objekt dieses Falles verschwand, kurz nachdem der Auftrag auftauchte." Malfoy erhob eine zynische Augenbraue. „Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?" fragte er.

„Ich will, dass du sie findest Malfoy." „Ich werde mehr als ihr Geschlecht brauchen, um irgendjemanden zu finden, Potter." Harry zog einen Ordner aus seinem Schrank und warf ihn auf den Tisch vor Malfoy. Dann schaute er auf.

„Was ist in deiner Tasche Malfoy?" fragte Harry und zog seinen Zauberstab. Malfoy rollte mit seinen Augen. „Babyeule. Ich bilde sie aus." Er zog Hermione aus seiner Tasche und setzte sie auf den Schreibtisch, auf dem sie klar und deutlich den Ordner mit ihrem Namen darauf sehen konnte.

„Das ist hart Potter, deine eigene beste Freundin töten zu wollen. Wer ist als nächstes dran? Weasley?" „Wohl kaum. Harry, der Minister, wie weit du mit deinen Fällen bist." Malfoy drehte sich in seinem Stuhl, um Ron in der Tür stehen zu sehen.

„Malfoy." Ron nickte ihm zu. „Weasley. Du hilfst hier also auch? Womit hat die kleine Miss Granger es denn verdient, von ihren beiden besten Freunden getötet zu werden?"

_Hört! Hört! _fügte Hermione hinzu. „Das, Malfoy, geht dich absolut nichts an!" sagte Harry kalt.

„Kannst du sie finden oder nicht?" „Ich kann nach ihr suchen. Ob ich sie finden kann oder nicht ist eine komplett andere Sache." sagte Malfoy achselzuckend. Er nahm Hermione hoch und schob sie zurück in seine Tasche. „Finde sie. Oder du findest dich selbst vielleicht in Askaban wieder." fügte Ron hinzu. „Ist das eine Drohung Weasley? Wie geht's der Familie? Ich hab' gehört, dein Sohn ist gerade zwei geworden." Malfoy grinste und duckte sich unter Rons Schlag hinweg.

Er apparierte aus Harrys Büro direkt in die Eingangshalle des Ministeriums, bevor er nochmals direkt in seine Eingangshalle apparierte. Er holte sie aus seiner Tasche, verwandelte sie in ihre normale Form zurück und beobachtete, wie sie ein paar tiefe Atemzüge nahm.

„Ich...Ich gehe in mein Zimmer." Hermione lächelte schwach, bevor sie sich der Treppe zuwandte. „Hey Flicka" Hermione drehte sich um. „Bist du okay?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht Malfoy." Dann ging sie hoch.

* * *

_Ich wollte dich wissen lassen, dass nicht jeder dich betrügen würde._

Das war der Anfang von allem – der Ausflug ins Ministerium, damit sie die Wahrheit erkennen konnte. Es hatte, um ehrlich zu sein, allen Kampfgeist, den sie noch übrig hatte, zerstört.

Es hatte ihre Welt so andersherum gedreht, mit Malfoy als den Helden und Harry und Ron als die bösen Verräter. Sie hatte so oft versucht zu flüchten, um zu ihren Freunden zurück zu können, von denen sie dachte, sie würden sie suchen. Dann hätte sie den anklagenden Finger auf Malfoy zeigen können.

_Ich wollte die klar machen, dass mindestens eine Person immer für sich da sein würde. Egal was auch kommt._

Es war wohl kein Wunder, dass sie in den ersten drei Wochen so feindselig, so durcheinander gewesen war. Danach... danach war sie höflich gewesen, tat (normalerweise), was man ihr sagte, kam zum Abendessen, sprach in der Bibliothek mit ihm, ging auf dem Grundstück spazieren, diesmal ohne jegliche Fluchtgedanken.

Sie dachte noch viele Wochen nach dieser Entdeckung, dass sie ihr Innerstes getötet hatte. Sie konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, sich um etwas zu kümmern. Sie wusste, Malfoy sorgte sich um sie, hatte es an den Seitenblicken in ihre Richtung gesehen, an der Art, wie er schnell in eine andere Richtung sah, wenn sie es bemerkte.

Er hatte, indem er ihr Harrys Betrug dargebracht hatte, ihr Leben beendet. Doch er gab ihr auch ein neues. Einen wundervollen, glitzernden Opal, mit zwei Diamanten an seinen Seiten und von einem Platinring gehalten in einer grauen Samtschachtel.

* * *

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Flicka!" Malfoy drehte sich von dem Buch, das er in der Bibliothek gesucht hatte, weg zu Hermione, die gerade durch die Tür getreten war. „Danke." Hermione lächelte.

Stille.

„Warum nennst du mich so?" „Wie, Flicka?" fragte Malfoy. Auf ihr Nicken zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Weil ich es will." Hermione rollte mit den Augen.

„Wie auch immer. Woher weißt du eigentlich, wann ich Geburtstag habe?" Sie setzte sich in einen der Schaukelstühle, eine Hand abwesend nach einem Buch greifend, während sie Malfoy beobachtete, wie er nach seinem Buch suchte. „Sechster Sinn. Ich kann dir sagen, wie alt du wirst!" Er grinste.

„Hab ich dich du kleiner Bastard!" murmelte er. „ Malfoy!" rief Hermione mit einem Lächeln. „Du solltest nicht so grob zu deinen Büchern sein!" Sie beobachtete, wie die Leiter auf ein Zucken seines Zauberstabes zu ihm flog. Dann kletterte er rauf bis zum Ende, betsimmt fünfzehn Regale zwischen ihm und dem Boden.

„Flicka, du bist jetzt schon 7½ Wochen hier. Du kannst mich jetzt sicher Draco nennen." Er drehte sich auf der Leiter mit einem ansteckenden Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Hermione war mehr besorgt darüber, wie die Leiter wackelte. „Sei vorsichtig!" rief sie, während sie von ihrem Stuhl hochsprang und schnell zu der Leiter lief, um sie festzuhalten.

„Um mein Wohlergehen besorgt, Flicka?" fragte er sie aufziehend, zog ein kleines, aber sehr dickes Buch aus dem Regal und steckte es unter sein Kinn, bevor er vorsichtig die Leiter runter kletterte.

„Komm und wirf einen Blick hier drauf!" Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zu dem großen polierten Tisch in der Mitte der Bibliothek. Er legte das Buch darauf, nahm ihre Hand wieder und drückte sie zusammen mit seiner Hand darauf.

„Was sehen wir hier?" fragte Hermione. „Warte noch eine Sekunde!" murmelte Malfoy. Der Einband des Buches begann schwach zu leuchten und Hermione versuchte, ihre Hand wegzuziehen, doch Malfoy hielt sie fest. „Warte einfach!" „Auf was warte ich denn?" fragte Hermione und schaute ihn mit einem Grinsen über ihre Schulter hinweg an.

Der Blick in seine Augen ließ ihren Magen plötzlich hüpfen, das Lächeln verschwand von ihrem Gesicht. „Draco..." Der Name war ihr einfach so über die Lippen gekommen. „Hermione-" Ein kurzes Klicken unterbrach ihn und Hermione wendete sich wieder dem Buch zu, dessen Verschluss offen hang.

Malfoy bewegte seine Hand und sie ließ ihre von dem Buch fallen. Sie beobachtete, wie Malfoy das Buch öffnete und das Fach im Inneren enthüllte. Es war rechteckig und tief und verbarg eine silbergraue, samtene Schmuckschachtel und ein tiefblaues Samtsäckchen. Malfoy nahm die zwei Behälter aus dem Buch und hielt sie ihr hin.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" „Auch noch Geschenke?" fragte Hermione aufgeregt, während sie versuche, ihren Magen zur Ruhe zu bringen. „Es könnte nützlich für dich sein." sagte Malfoy einfach. „Also? Wirst du es öffnen?" „Ungeduldig?" fragte Hermione. Sie zog an der Kordel des Säckchens und ließ seinen Inhalt in ihre Hand fallen. Es war eine kleine goldene Kugel. Sie schaute auf zu Malfoy. „Was ist das?" „Öffne erst das andere, dann erkläre ich es dir. Sie funktionieren zusammen." Sie nickte, legte die Kugel zurück in das Säckchen und legte es zurück auf den Tisch, bevor sie der silbergrauen Box ihre Aufmerksamkeit widmete.

Sie öffnete sie und starrte mit offenem Mund auf ihren Inhalt. Drinnen war ein wunderschöner Ring. Er war aus Platin. Drei spitze Steine überkreuzten sich darauf. An den Opal grenzten zwei Diamanten. „Malfoy, das ist-" „Ein Verlobungsring, ich weiß. Aber das ist es nicht, warum ich ihn dir gegeben habe."

Hermione schaute auf und sah, wie er sie ernst ansah. „Mein Großvater hat ihn meiner Großmutter gegeben als sie sich verlobten. Aber er ist auch fähig, das Erscheinungsbild seines Trägers zu verändern." „Was meinst du?" fragte Hermione, während sie den Ring aus der Schachtel nahm und in ihrer Handfläche liegen ließ. Sie beobachtete, wie das Licht von den Steinen eingefangen wurde und sie zum glitzern brachte.

„Hier." Malfoy nahm den Ring aus ihrer Hand und setzte ihn auf ihren rechten Ringfinger. Er nahm das Säckchen und ließ die goldene Kugel in ihre Hand fallen, bevor er diese um sie schloss. „Jetzt stell dir dich vor, wie auch immer du aussehen willst." Hermione runzelte die Stirn, bevor ein Bild von Ginny in ihrem Kopf auftauchte. „Ginny war nicht gerade die, die ich mir vorgestellt hatte." kommentierte Malfoy mit einem Feixen. Hermione schaute an sich herunter und sah das flammend rote Haar, das alle Weasleys besaßen. „Um es zu beenden, musst du dir entweder dich selbst vorstellen oder den Ring abnehmen. Die Illusion funktioniert nur, wenn der Ring mit deiner Haut in Kontakt ist. In dem Moment, in dem du ihn ab nimmst verschwindet die Illusion." Hermione sah sich selbst in ihren Gedanken und beobachtete, wie sich das rote Haar zu braunem verdunkelte.

Sie ließ die Kugel zurück in das Säckchen rollen und legte es wieder auf den Tisch. „Das ist...der Wahnsinn." sagte Hermione, sah hinunter auf den Ring an ihrem Finger und dann wieder zu Malfoy. Er lächelte. „Ich freue mich, dass du ihn magst. Ich dachte mir, dass es nützlich für dich sein könnte. Dein Aussehen zu verändern wann immer du willst. Hält Potter und Weasley vielleicht von deinem Rockzipfel fern."

„Bedeutet das, ich kann gehen?" fragte Hermione. Malfoys Augen verhärteten sich und er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ die Bibliothek. Hermione rannte ihm hinterher. „Malfoy?" „Nein." sagte er kurz. „Das tut es nicht." Hermione blieb stehen und beobachtete, wie er sich weiter von ihr entfernte. „Bastard." fauchte sie, riss den Ring von ihrem Finger und verstaute ihn in die Schmuckschachtel. Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte aus der Bibliothek die Treppen hoch und in ihr Schlafzimmer.

* * *

_Ich weiß, ich brachte dich gegen deinen Willen hier her, aber andererseits wäre ich niemals fähig gewesen, dich zu zwingen, mit mir zu kommen._

Er hatte immer auf sie Acht gegeben. Wenn sie genau darüber nachdachte, und sich nicht zu lange an der Wahrscheinlichkeit aufhalten ließ, könnte es sogar sein, dass er schon an der Schule auf sie aufgepasst hatte. Aber das schien ein Leben zurück zu liegen, als sie jung und sorglos waren und Dumbledore auf sie achtete wie ein Falke auf seine Jungen.

Aber jetzt... Hermione hob den tränendurchtränkten Brief auf und ließ ihre Augen ihn nochmals überfliegen. Er hatte sie hergebracht, sich um sie gekümmert, sie beschützt. Selbst als sie ihn anschrie und ihn bekämpfte, blieb er geduldig und standhaft. Er hatte sie nie aufgegeben, nicht einen Moment. Und so hatte Hermione sich geschworen, dass, so lange er ihr Geduld geben und zweite Chancen geben konnte, konnte sie dasselbe für ihn tun.

_Es liegt zu viel hinter uns, als dass Das jemals hätte möglich sein können._

Sie hatte niemals gedacht, dass es einmal zu spät für sie sein könnte, sich zu entschuldigen, zu spät, um ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie hatte überhaupt niemals über die Zeit nachgedacht. Sie hätte ewig auf dem Manor bleiben können.

* * *

„Es ist nur eine Entschuldigung." murmelte Hermione zu sich selbst, während sie den Saum ihres weißen Rockes um ihren Finger zwirbelte. Das war eine Kindheitsangewohnheit. Und von allen Angewohnheiten, die sie behalten könnte, konnte sie sich vorstellen, dass diese nicht die schlechteste war. Immerhin hatte sie es sich abgewöhnt, sich an der Nase zu reiben. Mit Zwölf hatte sie realisiert, wie unattraktiv das war, als ein fünfjähriger Junge das selbe in einem Bus tat. Seit dem hatte sie das nie wieder getan.

„Entschuldigen. Entschuldigen... ich kann das." wiederholte Hermione immer wieder. Sie fühlte sich schlecht, dass sie ein wenig zickig zu Malfoy gewesen war – denn sie wusste jetzt von der Gefahr, in der sie schwebte, und sie sollte dankbar über die Art sein, wie er versucht, sie zu beschützen, nicht eine völlige Kuh. Nach allem war er immernoch nett zu ihr. Sie hasste es, wenn Menschen sie ihre guten Manieren vergessen ließen. Es ließ sie sich schämen.

Sie klopfte leise an die Tür und schlüpfte in den Raum ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Malfoy und der blonde Mann saßen an dem Tisch, in einem Haufen Papiere vergraben wie an dem Abend, als Hermione das erste Mal zum Abendessen erschienen war. Der blonde Mann schaute auf und sah aus, als wollte er gehen, doch Malfoy hielt ihn zurück und schaute zu Hermione auf. „Ja?" „Kann ich dich für eine Minute sprechen?"fragte Hermione. Malfoy erhob eine blonde Augenbraue. „Worum geht's?" fragte er. Hermiones Blick ging zu dem Blonden und dann zu Malfoy zurück. „Ich wollte mich für vorhin entschuldigen." sagte sie leise. Malfoys Augenbraue gesellte sich zu ihrem erhobenen Gegenstück. „Wirklich?" „Ich hab eigentlich nicht geplant, hier her zu kommen und darüber zu scherzen." blaffte sie ihn an. Malfoy grinste. „Entschuldigung angenommen." sagte er trocken.

Hermione rollte mit den Augen. „So nett." „Zu nett, wenn man in Betracht zieht, was ich für dich und deine Stellung tue. Aber alles das beiseite – Hermione, das ist Amadeo Malfoy, mein Cousin." „Nett, dich kennen zu lernen." sagte sie höflich. Malfoy schmunzelte aber sie ignorierte ihn. Amadeo inspizierte sie. „Also das ist sie?" fragte er herablassend. Malfoy ließ seine Augen rollen.

„Ja, das ist Hermione. Und sie _ist _im Raum." Hermione erhob ihre Augenbrauen vor Überraschung. Malfoy verteidigte sie vor einem anderen Malfoy. Das war eine nette Wendung vom sich gegen sie verbünden. „Sie ist hübsch, für ein Schlammblut." merkte Amadeo an. „Du bist ungehobelt, für ein Reinblut." schoss Hermione zurück und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

Sie konnte in ihrem Seitenblick sehen, wie Malfoy ein Grinsen zurückbiss, aber wieder ignorierte sie ihn und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf den Starrwettbewerb, auf den sie und Amadeo sich eingelassen hatten. Aber am Ende ließen ihre brennenden Augen sie zwinkern und Amadeo grinste arrogant.

„Alles wird zu seiner Zeit bereit sein Cousin." sagte Amadeo zu Draco. „Hab ein bisschen Vertrauen." Er sammelte die Papiere zusammen und schenkte Hermione ein kurzes Nicken. „Schlammblut." „Ciao." Hermione winkte ihm mit mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln zu und er lächelte höhnisch, bevor er den Raum verließ.

Draco schaute aus dem Ledersessel zu ihr auf und zeigte auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber, den Amadeo gerade erst verlassen hatte. „Setz dich. Also, was denkst du über meinen Cousin?" „Er ist ein reinblütiges Arschloch. Erinnert mich an dich in Hogwarts." Draco lachte und Hermione lächelte gegen ihren Willen.

„Was wird zu seiner Zeit bereit sein? Und wann ist die Zeit?" „Wirst du jemals aufhören, Fragen zu stellen?" fragte Draco gutmütig. „Ungefähr dann, wenn du es tust." gab sie zurück. Sie vergrub ihre Füße unter sich, spannte ihren Rock über ihre Knie, lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und spielte mit einem losen Faden ihres Rockes. „Also?"

„An Halloween, in eineinhalb Wochen, halten die Malfoys traditionell einen enormen Ball für das Ministerium und persönliche Freunde auf Malfoy Manor." erklärte Draco. „Amadeo ist dafür verantwortlich, alles zu organisieren und ich bin der Gastgeber." „Das ist ein bisschen unfair, findest du nicht? Du heimst das Lob für seine Arbeit ein?" Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er verabscheut Feste dieser Art und seine Vorstellung von sozialer Anmut ist es, alle Schlammblüter aus dem Blickfeld der Reinblüter zu bringen. Ich bin mir sicher, er hasst Potter mehr als ich – und er hasst mit Sicherheit die Weasleys mehr. Also plant er das Fest, dass er zu genießen scheint und ich richte es aus. Es funktioniert ganz gut."

Hermione nickte und sie saßen für einen Moment in Stille. „Hermione... wenn du willst, kannst du mit mir zum Ball gehen." Hermione sah zu ihm auf und sah Draco, wie er so gut wie möglich versuchte, ihrem Blick zu entfliehen und sie lächelte. „Sicher, sehr gerne." „Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst – das obere Stockwerk wird sowieso abgeschlossen sein, also könntest du in deinem Zimmer bleiben, wenn du magst. Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn du nicht auf den Ball gehst. Ich verstehe das, ich-" „Draco, ich hab gesagt, ich würde sehr gerne mit dir hingehen." unterbrach sie ihn und er starrte sie an. „Wirklich?" „Vorsichtig, Draco, oder es sieht so aus, als würde es dich wirklich kümmern, ob ich hingehe oder nicht." ärgerte sie ihn. Malfoy rollte wieder typisch mit den Augen. „Natürlich beunruhigt mich das nicht sehr, das verstehst du sicher. Aber ich brauche eine Verabredung und du wohnst schon hier, also wäre es günstig für uns beide."

„Sicher." antwortete Hermione mit einem schlecht – getarntem Lächeln. „Und Lärm von Festen scheint immer leiser zu sein, wenn man anwesend ist." „Sicher." Draco und Hermione sahen sich für einen Moment an, bevor sich ein Grinsen über ihre Gesichter legte und sie lachten. Als sie endlich wieder atmen konnten, kam Hermione ein Gedanke. „Was werde ich auf dem Ball tragen?" fragte sie. „Ich werde dir diese Woche etwas holen." sagte Draco. „Es ist immer noch nicht sicher genug für dich, das Haus zu verlassen." „Aber ich habe den Ring-"

„Der nicht absolut sicher ist, Hermione." unterbrach er sie hastig. „Ich hab dich nicht hier her gebracht, damit du shoppen gehen kannst und die selbst in den Tod stürzt." „Warum hast du mich denn hergebracht?" fragte Hermione nach. „Nicht dafür." knurrte er. Hermione nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Tut mir leid. Ich kam, um mich zu entschuldigen. Und das hab ich... Und ich bevorzuge es, wenn wir uns nicht streiten würden." Draco nickte. „Ich will nicht, dass du verletzt wirst, Flicka. Das ist der Grund, warum ich dich hier behalte." Hermione nickte. „Das weiß ich... es ist nur schwer – ich bin es nicht gewohnt, die ganze Zeit an das Haus gebunden zu sein. Ich vermisse es, auszugehen."

„Lass mich dir etwas zeigen." Draco stand auf und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Sie nahm sie und ließ ihn sie aus dem Sessel ziehen, bevor er sie aus dem Raum in sein Büro führte. Sie stand unsicher auf der Türschwelle, während sie ihn beobachtete, wie er ein Stück Pergament aus dem Schreibtisch nahm. Er schaute auf und lächelte sie unsicher an. „Komm rein. Darum will ich nicht, dass du das Manor verlässt. Ich kann dich nicht beschützen, wenn du nicht bei mir bist." Hermione nahm ihm das Pergament ab und öffnete es.

_Malfoy_

_Hast du sie schon gefunden? Die Abteilung hat die Suche verstärkt und sie wollen sie gegen Ende der Woche von der Bildfläche haben und ich will den Fall endlich abschließen, damit ich nicht mehr jeden Tag bis spät in die Nacht arbeiten muss. Leg mal einen Zahn zu, ich erwarte, bald von dir zu hören. Oh, und wir beide, ich und Ron, werden auf dem Ball nächstes Wochenende sein._

_Potter_

„Damit er nicht mehr bis spät in die Nacht arbeiten muss?" fragte Hermione verächtlich und warf das Pergament zurück auf den Schreibtisch. Er kann bis morgens um Sechs arbeiten wenn du mich fragst." „Darum will ich, dass du hier bleibst!" sagte Draco und nahm sie bei den Schultern. „Sie haben die Suche verstärkt. Ich hab gehört, dass mittlerweile drei Aurorenteams nach dir suchen. Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass sie dich finden, egal, wie gut der Ring funktioniert. Ich will, dass du hier bleibst. Kannst du das verstehen?" Hermione sah in sein ehrliches Gesicht und nickte.

„Ich verstehe." „Gut." Draco lächelte und drückte ihre Schultern bevor er sie losließ. „Sie kommen also zu dem Ball?" „Es war eine offene Einladung an das Ministerium, Flicka." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und legte den Brief zurück in den Schreibtisch. „alle, die dort arbeiten, können kommen. Manche von ihnen haben mehr Verstand als andere." „Sind das diejenigen, die nicht kommen?" fragte Hermione schelmisch. „Sehr witzig." entgegnete er.

„Aber ein Großteil von ihnen ist es. Leute, die mich oder meine Familie nicht besonders leiden können, ziehen es nicht mal in Betracht zu kommen, obwohl diese Sorte heutzutage weniger und weniger werden, sehr zu Amadeos Missfallen." „Aw, der arme Amadeo!" Hermione schob in falscher Sympathie ihre Unterlippe hervor. „Wie wird er wohl damit klarkommen?" „Indem er fies zu dir ist, also sei vorsichtig. Er wird dich nicht verletzen, aber er ist grob." Hermione nickte. „Okay, Danke."

Da war wieder die Stille.

„Hast du irgendeine Idee, wie du gerne auf dem Ball aussehen würdest?" fragte Draco in die Stille hinein. „Ich muss das wissen, um etwas passendes einzukaufen." „Ich hab mir niemals vorgestellt, wie du Fraueneinkäufe erledigst." stichelte Hermione. „Dann tu es. Es sei denn, du willst Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt tragen." drohte er. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, ist in Ordnung." versicherte sie ihm. „Kauf einfach etwas angemessenes und ich verändere mich passend." Er nickte. „Master? Das Abendessen ist bereit." Er nickte und bot Hermione seinen Arm an. „Wollen wir?" Sie nickte mit einem Lächeln.


	4. Chapter 4

_So Leute. Jetzt könnt ihr ja wohl mehr als stolz auf mich sein! in drei Tagen hab ich es noch nie geschafft, ein weiteres Chapi zu übersetzen. Alles nur für euch! Na gut, das hier ist auch nicht so lang, wie das letzte, aber das tut ja nichts zur Sache... hüstel __Jedenfalls danke ich LunaNigra und Sweet-Teeni für ihre lieben Reviews. an Sweet-Teeni: Du hast schon konzentriert genug gelesen, keine Angst. Irgendwann gewöhnt man sich an die Zeitsprünge. _

_Ich hoffe, nach diesem Chap kommen mal ein paar mehr Reviews. Ich beeile mich schon immer mit posten und trotzdem kommen nie so viele, wie ich mir wünschen würde. Ich weiß, dass bis jetzt ca. 70 Leute die Geschichte konsequent lesen. Da werden sich jawohl ungefähr wenigstens 5 davon finden, die mal eines kleinen Kommentar dalassen können, oder? Einfach den kleinen hellblauen Button ganz unten drücken und dann gehts auch schon los!_

_Jetzt wünsche ich allen ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen, eure Hermione D.

* * *

Wir sind jetzt an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem ich dich nicht länger bei mir behalten kann, um ihretwillen und unserer Sicherheit willen. Sie suchen immer noch nach dir, mit Hilfe der Muggelbehörden. _

Hermione starrte wieder aus dem Fenster, der Raum um sie herum lag in Dunkelheit. Der

Brief lag verlassen und ignoriert inmitten des Zimmers. Also suchte das Ministerium immer noch nach ihr, selbst nach einem Jahr, das sie mit und ohne ihn verbracht hatte.

Sie wusste, ihre Eltern würden niemals aufgeben, nach ihr zu suchen und dass das Ministerium sie beobachten würde. Sie wäre niemals in der Lage, zu ihnen zurück zu gehen. Draco war die einzige Familie, die sie noch hatte, geworden, nachdem sie beide, ihre Freunde und ihre Eltern, an das Ministerium verloren hatte.

Und jetzt war er auch weg. Obwohl er sie um ihrer Sicherheit willen verlassen hatte. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie er so viel opfern konnte.

Wenn sie es gewesen wäre, sie bezweifelte, dass sie gegangen wäre. Wenn sie es gewesen wäre, hätte sie ihn sich geschnappt und ihn irgendwo versteckt, ungeachtet den Konsequenzen. Hätte ihn niemals gehen lassen. Das war wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum er sie beschützte und nicht andersherum.

Hermione presste ihre Stirn und ihre Nase an das kalte Fenster. Ihr Atem ließ es beschlagen, sodass sie kaum noch die von Rosen bedeckte Mauer sehen konnte. Die Rosen, die ihre Hände einst so geschunden hatten. Es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an.

_Und ich... Sie vermuten, dass nicht alles, was ich tue, zu ihren Gunsten ist, und ich befürchte, dass sie vermuten, dass ich dich beschütze.

* * *

_

Hermione erwachte schläfrig am Donnerstag vor dem Ball. Auf ihrem Nachtschränkchen befand sich ein kleiner Zettel. Sie griff danach und nach dem dritten Versuch hatte sie es dann geschafft, ihn zu sich zu ziehen. Sie öffnete ihn und lächelte leicht. Ein Rosenblütenblatt fiel heraus und sie legte es vorsichtig beiseite, bevor sie sich der Notiz selbst widmete.

_Flicka_

_Ich bin in die Winkelgasse gegangen, um dein Kleid und noch ein paar andere Dinge für den Ball zu holen. Ich werde nicht vor dem Abendessen zurück sein, aber Amadeo ist im Haus falls du etwas brauchen solltest. Wie immer, sei vorsichtig!_

_Draco_

„Ich bin in deinem verdammten Haus, Draco." murmelte Hermione, während sie wieder ihre Augen schloss und sie zurück auf den Rücken drehte und ihr der Brief aus den Fingern glitt und zu Boden fiel. „Wo soll denn die Gefahr herkommen?" Sie seufzte, hiefte sich aus dem Bett ging zu dem Kosmetiktisch, auf dem Die Ringschachtel und das Smatsäckchen lagen.

Sie nahm sie wieder mit in ihr Bett und kroch unter die immer noch warme Decke. Sie holte den Ring heraus, hielt ihn in die Morgensonne und beobachtete die kostbaren, glitzernden Steine. Sie liebte es, das zu tun... sie tat es fast jeden Morgen oder am Nachmittag, wenn ihr langweilig war. Ihn nur zu halten, ließ ihren Magen hüpfen, daran denkend, dass Draco ihn ihr gegeben hatte. Dies führte zu mehr Bauchgehüpfe...

Offensichtlich sorgte er sich, er behielt sie hier, um sie in Sicherheit zu wissen. Hermione bemerkte, wie sich ein dümmliches Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete und rollte über ihre eigenen Handlungen mit den Augen. Sie war manchmal so jämmerlich. Sie betete nur zu Gott, dass Draco das nicht herausfinden würde. Das wäre peinlich.

Ein Knall von unten ließ sie zusammenfahren und mit einem Ruck aufsitzen. Auf einmal erschien Dimmy, der Hauself, an ihrem Bett. „Miss muss sich verändern, muss Masters Ring benutzen!" keuchte sie hysterisch. „Das Ministerium ist hier, mit Miss' Mördern.!"

Hermione sprang aus dem Bett, streifte den Ring auf ihren Finger und griff nach der goldenen Kugel. Sie starrte sich im Spiegel an, ihre Gedanken leer. Ein Bild von Draco erschien in ihrem inneren Auge und sie beobachtete, wie sie sich veränderte. Sie lachte – selbst ihre Stimme war die selbe. Dann verlängerte sie schnell ihre Haare bis zur Hüfte und lockte sie und verkleinerte sich, sodass sie nicht größer als 1.60m war. Dann ließ sie sich dünner werden und gab sich selbst eine mehr weibliche Erscheinung.

Dimmy rückte ihr Nachthemd zurecht und im selben Moment krachte die Tür auf und Harry und Ron stürzten in ihr Zimmer. Hermione keuchte und trat zurück, während ihre Hand auf dem Kosmetiktisch eine Parfümflasche fand und sie fest hielt. „Wer sind sie?" fragte Ron. Hermione starrte ihn stumm an. „Wie heißen sie?" fragte er nochmals. „Evie." Sie flüsterte den ersten Namen, der ihr in den Kopf kam. „Was tun sie in meinem Zimmer?" wollte sie wissen, ihre Stimme stärker werdend.

„Sie ist eine Malfoy." sagte Harry mit Hohn. „Nun, Miss Malfoy, wo ist Hermione Granger?" Hermione zögerte. „Wer? Ich weiß nicht, wen sie meinen." „Sie ist eine Ex-Aurorin, die wegen Hochverrat gesucht wird." sagte Ron kalt. „Seit wann hat Malfoy eine Schwester?"

„Ich bin eine Cousine." antwortete Hermione gelassen, während sie ihre Sicherheit wiedererlangte. „Und nochmal, was tun sie in meinem Zimmer?" „Dies ist eine Hausuntersuchung, um Hermione Granger zu finden." „Ich kenne den Namen nicht, er kling nicht sehr reinblütig."sagte Hermione so hochnäsig, wie sie nur konnte. „Sie ist ein Schlammblut." sagte Ron einfach. Hermione starrte ihn an. „Achten sie vor mir auf ihre Aussprache. Es ist mir egal, wer sie sind." blaffte sie.

Sie griff nach ihrer Robe und zog sie an, bevor sie an ihnen vorbei schwebte. „Ich werde jetzt Amadeo suchen und wenn ich ihn gefunden habe, wird er dafür, dass sie sogar ohne zu klopfen in mein Zimmer gekommen sind, bestrafen! Ich dachte, Manieren wären etwas, das einem zu Hause noch beigebracht wird." Harry und Ron griffen jeder nach einem ihrer Arme und zogen sie zurück. „Lassen sie mich los!" schrie sie. „Amadeo!"

„Ja, liebe Cousine? Es sieht aus, als hättest du dich irgendwie in Gefahr gebracht." Harry und Ron wirbelten herum, um Amadeo zu sehen. Dieser stand ruhig im Flur, in der einen Hand eine Schlange und in der anderen sein Zauberstab. „Ihr zwei solltet wirklich nicht ohne eine Einladung hier sein. Jetzt lasst sie gehen!" „Das denke ich nicht. Wo ist Hermione Granger?" „Denkt ihr wirklich, dass Draco ein Schlammblut um seine liebe, kleine Cousine haben wollte?" spottete Amadeo. „Sie mag Schlammblüter nicht sehr gern oder Süße?" „Mein Name ist Evangeline, Amadeo, und ich bin nicht deine Süße. Achte auf deine Sprache!" sagte Hermione kurz angebunden, während sie sich wand und versuchte, frei zu kommen.

„Nun, _Evangeline, _Liebes, warum kommst du nicht zu mir rüber und lässt diese netten Auroren dein Zimmer durchstöbern wie die unhöflichen Flegel, die sie sind, während wir einen Tee trinken und dann lassen sie uns vielleicht allein."

Amadeo hob die Hand, um die die Schlange gewickelt war, während Hermione gelassen an Ron vorbei ging und Amadeos Hand nahm. Das Tier schlängelte sich ihren Arm hoch und legte sich um ihren Nacken, von wo aus sie Harry mit einem gefährlichen Blick beobachtete, bis er Hermione los ließ und sie an Amadeos Seite kommen konnte. Dieser nahm die Schlange von ihr weg und sie drehte sich, um Harry und Ron ansehen zu können.

Ein anderer Auror kam zu ihnen. „Nirgendwo ein Zeichen von ihr, Sir." berichtete er. „Hier ist sie nicht."

„Das hätten sie auch vorher schon wissen können! Noch nicht einmal ich denke darüber nach, in meinem eigenen Haus ein Schlammblut zu suchen, die abgesehen davon sowieso nicht hier rein kommen können!" Hermione wirbelte herum und sah Draco auf sie zukommen, sein Gesicht blass und in Stein. Hermiones Hand schoss zu ihrem Mund, um ihm den Ring zu zeigen, doch er ignorierte sie.

„Was habt ihr in meinem Haus zu suchen?" spottete er, stellte sich an Hermiones andere Seite, sodass sie von den beiden richtigen Malfoys flankiert wurde. „Sie stöbern die Sachen von unserer lieben Evangeline hier durch, weil sie jemanden suchen." kommentierte Amadeo. „Bist du verletzt?" Draco wandte sich Hermione zu, die den Kopf schüttelte. „Nur erschrocken." sagte sie. „Ich war gerade am aufstehen, als sie rein kamen."

„Habt ihr sie denn gefunden?" fragte Draco spöttisch. „Vielleicht habe ich sie ja auf meinem eigenen Besitz verloren." Er legte einen Arm um Hermiones Schultern und seine Hand klammerte sich fest in ihre rechte.

„Ich sage euch einmal, dass ihr gehen sollt. Wenn ihr das nicht tut, werde ich euch persönlich rausschmeißen. Geht jetzt!" „Du versteckst sie, nicht wahr, Draco?" zischte Harry, während er zu Draco ging und ihm direkt ins Gesicht starrte. Die zwei Männer glichen sich in Gewicht und Größe, überragten Hermione in ihrer zarten Gestalt. „Du weißt, dass du sie nicht für immer verstecken kannst."

„Warum sollte ich deine ehemals beste Freundin verstecken? Es ist nicht mein Fehler, dass ihr es nicht schafft. Und vielleicht wäre ja auch ein bisschen Reue für das Mädchen drin, dass dein Leben öfter gerettet hat, als du Geburtstage feiern konntest?" Draco lachte. „Versuch kühl und ohne Emotionen zu denken und eventuell findest du ja dann das dumme Weibsstück. Und in der Zwischenzeit, verschwinde verdammt noch mal aus meinem Haus!"

„Harry, komm schon!" sagte Ron, während er Draco zornig anstarrte. Harry und Ron drängelten sich schnell an den „drei" Malfoys vorbei und gingen die Treppe runter, gefolgt von Amadeo. Hermione lehnte sich über das Geländer und beobachtete, wie sie fortgingen.

Die Tür schlug zu und sie fühlte eine Hand auf ihrem schmalen Rücken. Sie machte einen Sprung vor Schreck, wirbelte herum und sah Draco direkt vor ihr. „Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte er sanft, seine Augen immer noch erhärtet. Sie nickte.

„Mir geht's gut. Ich bin besorgt über-" Er legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen. „Es war nicht deine Schuld, Flicka." flüsterte er. „Ich bin nur froh, dass du in Sicherheit bist." Er zog sie in eine Umarmung und sie beruhigte sich an seiner Brust, ihre schmale Form komplett von ihm eingehüllt. Sie konnte seinen schnellen Herzschlag hören und sie drückte ihr Ohr dagegen, um ihren Kopf mit dem Geräusch zu füllen.

„Du bist eine gute Malfoy." Hermione lachte und zog sich ein Stück zurück. „Ich zog den Ring an und mir fiel partout keiner ein, in den ich mich verwandeln könnte. Dann kamst du in meine Gedanken und ich verwandelte mich nur noch in eine weibliche Version von dir."

„Ich finde, ich sehe ziemlich attraktiv als Mädchen aus." sagte er, während er einen Schritt zurück machte und an ihr hoch und runter sah. „Obwohl ich sehr dünn bin." „Ich wollte meinen Körperbau nur anders aussehen lassen, um sicher zu sein, dass sie mich nicht erkennen würden." Sie lächelte leicht.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie her kommen würden." „Ich auch nicht. Du hattest Glück, dass du zur rechten Zeit fertig warst." „Dimmy kam, um mich zu warnen." sagte Hermione. Sie zog den Ring von ihrem Finger und kicherte über das eigenartige Gefühl des Wachsens in ihre normale Figur.

„Hast du überhaupt irgendwelche Cousinen?" „Esmeralda, aber die lebt in Spanien." Draco drückte sie nochmal an sich. „Gott, bin ich froh, dass du in Ordnung bist." Hermione nickte. „Mir geht es gut, Draco, wirklich." Sie drückte sich weg. „Obwohl ich Kaffee vor jedem Drama am Morgen bevorzugen würde."

„Hermione, es ist Nachmittag." „Nein, ist es nicht!" stritt Hermione ab, während sie über die Sinnlosigkeit dieser Konversation lächelte.

„Oh doch, ist es." sagte Draco. Sein Mund zuckte, als er versuchte, ihr dümmliches Grinsen nicht zu erwidern. „Du bist ein Lügner und ein Teufel, Draco Malfoy. Ich weigere mich, zu glauben, dass es Nachmittag ist." Sie kreuzte ihre Arme und schmollte.

Draco erwischte sich dabei, wie er sich gewaltsam zurückhielt, das Schmollen aus ihrem Gesicht zu küssen und setzte stattdessen eine gespielt beleidigte Miene auf. „Wie kannst du es wagen? In meinem eigenen Haus!" rief er. Hermione kicherte. „Ich lebe auch hier, wie du weißt. Oder hast du das verpasst?" sie hob eine Augenbraue und er hob eine zurück.

„Wie lustig. Ich sollte Potter hinterher gehen und ihm sagen, dass er recht hatte, ich hab' die Hexe auf meinem Grundstück übersehen. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm auch erzählen, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wer Evangeline Malfoy ist. Wie peinlich das sein wird."

„Das ist es, was passiert, wenn du den Namen deiner einzigen Cousine vergisst." stellte Hermione fest. Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich schäme mich so für mich selbst." sagte er traurig und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ah, du Heuchler!" Hermione lachte und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Ich werde mich jetzt anziehen gehen. Wir sehen uns später!" Sie schlüpfte an ihm vorbei und ging den Flur entlang, sich vollkommen über Malfoys brennenden Blick bewusst.

* * *

_Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen,_

Sie merkte, dass er sie nach dem Überfall noch aufmerksamer beobachtete. Er prüfte wie es ihr ging, bis sie ihn anschrie, aus ihrem Schlafzimmer zu gehen, weil sie schlafen wollte. An diesem Punkt sagte er immer etwas unanständiges und sie schmiss ihm ein Kissen ins Gesicht. Sie gewöhnte sich an die verspielten Neckereien, an das Flirten, an die leichten Berührungen, die einem versicherten, dass der andere da war. Jetzt dachte sie nicht einmal mehr an Flucht.

_Ich werde nicht riskieren, dich zu verlieren._


	5. Chapter 5

_Halli Hallo, ich bins mal wieder!_

_Also, die geschichte hier neigt sich langsam dem Ende zu. Nur noch ein Chapi und dann der Epilog. Aber Gott sei dank ist die Fortsetzung ja auch schon fertig, sodass ich danach gleich weiter machen kann. Da seid ihr froh, was? _

_Also, so wie das bei dem letzten Kapitel mit den Reviews lief, kann es weitergehen. Danke an LunaNigra, Vero, Seet-Teeni, JuliaSarah, Celina-HP und meiner lieben kleinen dracy 17 ( ;) )! Danke für eure lieben Reviews ihr Süßen! IUhr bekommt, sobald ich wieder zu Hause bin, noch eine kleine liebe Nachricht von mir und Antowrt auf eure Fragen. Nicht wundern, wie gesagt, ich bin nicht daheim, deswegen hat es auch ein bisschen länger gedauert! Ich hab euch alle lieb!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen, eure Hermione D.  
_

* * *

5. Kapitel 

Hermione saß am Samstagabend an ihrem Kosmetiktisch und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Sie trug bereits das wunderschöne graue Seidenkleid, dass Draco ihr gekauft hatte und der Verlobungsring lag vor ihr auf dem Tisch, die goldene Kugel daneben. Aber sie konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, ihn anzuziehen, ihr Aussehen zu verändern. In weniger als einer Stunde musste sie auf der Party erscheinen, die hübsche, unbekannte Verabredung von Draco Malfoy. Sie wird sich mit ihren Fast – Mördern unterhalten müssen. Sich unter Todesser mischen müssen. Ihr Magen fühlte sich an, als wäre er mit Blei gefüllt. Hermione schloss die Augen und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, um das Unwohlsein zu lindern.

„Hermione?" Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah im Spiegel Draco auf sie zukommen. „Bist du in Ordnung?" Sie drehte sich, um ihn anzusehen und er kniete sich vor sie hin, um auf Augenhöhe mit ihr zu sein. „Was ist los?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann, Draco." flüsterte sie. „Ich habe Angst."

„Hermione, du kannst das!" drängte Draco. Er nahm ihre Schultern in seine Hände, lehnte sich vor und legte seine Stirn gegen ihre. „Ich weiß, dass du es kannst."

„Wenn sie mich erwischen... wirst du auch tot sein!

„Das ist mir egal, Hermione." sagte er feurig. „Weißt du, warum ich das alles hier tue?"

„Weil du mich beschützen willst." antwortete Hermnione einfach.

„Weil ich mein ganzes Leben lang niemals Freunde hatte. Ich hatte Menschen, die taten, was ich ihnen sagte und die meinem Vater über alle meine Handlungen informierten. Ich war immer dermaßen neidisch auf Potter und Weasley, Hermione." Er hob seine Hände und umrahmte ihr Gesicht mit ihnen. „Sie hatten dich und sie hatten einander. Und als dein Name auf ihrer Liste auftauchte, konnte ich den Gedanken, dass du tot sein würdest, nicht ertragen. Kannst du dich an unser siebtes Jahr auf Hogwarts erinnern, als wir Schulsprecher waren?" Hermione lachte leicht.

„Wir haben miteinander höchstens zwei Worte das ganze Jahr über gewechselt." erinnerte sie sich.

„Außer, um den anderen zu beleidigen." beendete Draco. „Aber du warst immer für mich da, etwas, das ich nicht bemerkte, bis es zu spät war."

„Wenn du mich um Hilfe gebeten hättest, hätte ich dir wahrscheinlich gesagt, dass du dich vom Acker machen sollst, Draco!" sagte Hermione mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Ich bin nicht heilig."

„Das hättest du nicht. Ich hab gemerkt, wie du mich um Weihnachten herum beobachtet hast, erinnerst du dich? Mir ging es wirklich schlecht und ich erinnere mich, dass ich gefühlt habe, wie du mich beobachtetest. Ich wusste, du wärst für mich da, selbst wenn wir nichts sagten. Du warst mein bester und einziger Freund."

„Du brauchst höhere Ansprüche." flüsterte Hermione, schloss ihre Augen und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern.

„Du warst für mich auf die gleiche Weise da, wie du es für sie warst und letzten Endes verstand ich dann, wie es für euch in eurem kleinen Goldenen Trio sein muss. Also als ich, sieben Jahre später, hörte, dass Harry und Ron dich umbringen wollen, weigerte ich mich, das zuzulassen. Sie sind vielleicht in der Lage, die Frau zu töten, die sie ständig rettete, sobald sie in Gefahr waren, aber ich ließ nicht zu, dass sie die Frau töten, die mir zugehört hätte."

„Draco-" Er drückte einen harten Kuss auf ihren Mund und sie fiel praktisch in seine Arme, während sie ihren Mund öffnete und seiner Zunge Einlass gewährte. Ihre Arme legten sich um seinen Nacken und seine Schultern.

„Du wirst geliebt und du wirst gebraucht, Hermione." sagte er berstimmt gegen ihren Mund, bevor er sie wieder küsste, die eine Hand an ihrem Nacken und die andere auf ihrer Hüfte, um sie an ihn zu drücken. „Verlass mich nicht."

„Niemals." flüsterte sie und schob sich ein Stück weg, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, ihre Stirn immer noch an seiner. Sie konnte den Glockenklang der Standuhr in der Halle hören. „Draco, der Ball... die Leute werden bald da sein."

„Zum Teufel mit dem Ball." zischte er und lehnte sich vor, um sie nochmals zu küssen, diesmal sanft. „Der ist mir egal."

„Amadeo wird uns umbringen, wenn du nicht runter kommst." sagte Hermione, schob sich aus seinen Armen und stand auf, um wieder auf dem Hocker vor dem Kosmetiktisch platz zu nehmen. Sie glättete ihr Kleid und schaute wieder in den Spiegel. „Das Kleid ist wunderschön." sagte sie, während sie den Ring auf ihren Finger zog. Sie nahm die Kugel in ihre Hand und konzentrierte sich, Draco hinter ihr nur noch halb wahrnehmend. Sie schloss ihre Augen und als sie sie wieder öffnete, starrte sie in grün – blaue Augen eines hellhäutigen Rötschopfes mit hohen Wangenknochen und einem kleinen Mund. Sie nahm ihre Bürste auf, doch Draco nahm sie ihr weg und kämmte ihr gelocktes Haar. Danach steckte er es an ihrem Hinterkopf mit kleinen silbernen Perlenspangen hoch.

„Dein Name?"

„Constantine DeVere. Ich bin ein Reinblut. Meine Mutter stammte aus Irland und mein Vater aus Schottland. Ich wurde, ein Jahr nachdem ich geheiratet hatte, eine Waise. Das hat man davon, wenn man einen Auror heiratet."

„Und jetzt bist du wieder verlobt." sagte Draco und nickte in die Richtung des Ringes an ihrem schmalen weißen Finger. Sie schaute zu ihm hoch und ihre Hände fielen in ihren Schoß. Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie nochmals. Dann zog er sie hoch und hielt sie eng an sich gedrückt. Wieder zog sie sich zurück.

„Draco, ich bin noch nicht fertig. Ich muss mich noch schminken und meinen Schmuck anziehen und ich habe nur noch zwanzig Minuten."

„Hier, das ist für dich." Er gab ihr eine lilane Schmuckschachtel und als sie sie öffnete, fand sie eine wunderschöne silberne Kette mit einer diamantenen Träne und passenden Ohrringen darin. Sie lächelte ein Dankeschön und zog sie an, bevor sie sich wieder hinsetzte und leichtes Make – Up auftrug. Das Gesicht von Constantine DeVere brauchte nur sehr wenig Make – Up. „Bist du fertig?" Herminoe drehte sich um und schaute Draco an.

„Sie werden hier sein, nicht wahr?" fragte sie aufstehend. Constantine war nur geringfügig kleiner als Draco, wozu die Schuhe ihren Teil beitrugen. Draco nickte und nahm ihre Hand.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus Flicka. Sie haben niemals Lady DeVere getroffen, sie werden dich nicht erkennen. Denk nur immer daran, Reinblut aus Irland." Hermione nickte und schloss ihre Augen für einen kleinen Moment.

„Alles klar." sagte sie. „Ich kann das."

„Du klingst sogar irisch. Wollen wir?" Er bot ihr seinen Arm an. Sie nahm ihn und erlaubte ihm, sie aus dem Raum zu führen. Hermione lächelte liebenswürdig, als sie diversen Angestellten des Ministeriums begegnete und als sie Harry und Ron entdeckte, kamen sie nicht zu ihnen rüber. Doch Ginny Weasley tat genau dies.

„Draco! Wie geht's dir?" grüßte sie ihn aufgeweckt. Hermione beobachtete geschockt, wie Draco sich verbeugte.

„Gut genug, wenn man in Betracht zieht, dass dein Bruder und sein Idiot von einem Vorbild vor ein paar Tagen in mein Haus eingebrochen sind und meiner Cousine alles Leben aus dem Gesicht schreckten." Draco rollte mit den Augen, doch Ginny zögerte.

„Was haben sie ihr getan?"

„Platzten in ihr Zimmer, während sie noch am aufwachen war. Dann schmissen sie sie raus, um herauszufinden, wo Granger ist."

„Sie suchen hier nach ihr? Was, sie denken, du hast sie entführt?" Ginny schnaubte vor Unglauben und Dracos Hand schloss sich enger um Hermiones. „Sie sind wegen ihres Verschwinden so aufgeregt gewesen, haben überall nach ihr gesucht. Sie waren am Boden zerstört."

„Ich wette, das waren sie." murmelte Hermione.

„Bitte?" fragte Ginny, sich zu ihr drehend. Hermione lächelte schnell.

„Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich Mr. Potter gesehen habe, und seinen Begleiter, aber ich habe sie noch nicht kennen gelernt."

„Wir haben uns noch nicht kennen gelernt." sagte Ginny lachend. „Draco, deine Manieren sind entsetzlich. Mein Name ist Virginia Weasley, aber sie können mich Ginny nennen, wenn sie wollen."

„Constantine DeVere." sagte Hermione, streckte ihre Hand aus und schüttelte Ginnys. „Schön, sie kennen zu lernen."

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Würden sie gern meinen Verlobten und meinen Dummkopf von einem Bruder kennenlernen?"

„Er ist ihr Verlobter? Ich gratuliere!" rief Hermione aus.

„Ich würde sagen, die Gratulationen gehen an uns beide." sagte Ginny, nahm Hermiones Hand und betrachtete den Verlobungsring. „Er ist wunderschön! Also hast du endlich eine Frau gefunden, Draco?"

„Wenn wir durch die Verlobungsphase kommen, vielleicht." er lachte und Ginny kicherte. Hermione lächelte.

„Es kann kompliziert sein, mit ihm zu leben." sagte sie in einem verschwörerischen Ton. „Das würden sie nicht glauben."

„Ich wette, er hat trotzdem seine Vorzüge." sagte Ginny verrucht. Hermione hob mit einem Lächeln eine Augenbraue.

„Ein paar."

„Bei Merlin." murmelte Draco. Ginny und Hemione lachten. „Ihr ändert euch niemals, oder?" fragte er nach.

„Nein." antworteten beide Frauen im selben Moment, bevor sie dem jeweils anderen überraschte Blicke zu warfen.

„Na komm, Constantine, lass mich dich ein bisschen rumführen. Jeder soll meine hübsche Verlobte sehen."

„Du beweist ihnen nur die Tatsache, dass du mich bekommen kannst." stichelte Hermione. Ginny pfiff leise.

„Viel Glück Draco!" Sie drehte sich um und verschwand winkend in der Menge. Hermione und Draco tauschten Blicke aus.

„Sei vorsichtig Flicka!" flüsterte er sich zu ihr lehnend. Sie ließ für einen Moment ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhen und konnte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken und ihrem Rücken fühlen.

„Ich weiß. Tut mir leid." Sie atmete durch. Seine Hände schlossen ihre noch mehr ein und der Ring schnitt in ihre Haut, bevor er sie plötzlich losließ.

„Potter. Weasley." sagte er gelassen.

„Malfoy. Und..." Hermione beobachtete, wie beide, Harry und Ron, sie anerkennend von oben bis unten betrachteten.

„Constantine. Constantine DeVere."sagte Hermione und streckte ihnen ihre rechte Hand entgegen. Harry küsste ihren Handrücken und sie erhöhte ihre Augenbrauen. „Wie vornehm." merkte sie an. Sie hörte Draco feixen aber sie ignorierte ihn.

„Ich bin Harry Potter und das ist Ron Weasley." sagte Harry wichtigtuend.

„Oh. Schön sie kennenzulernen." sagte sie uninteressiert.

„Wir arbeiten im Aurorenzentrum des Ministeriums."

„Wie nett." Sie drehte sich Draco zu. „Draco, ich bin durstig."

„In Ordnung. Na komm, wir holen dir was zu trinken und dann vielleicht ein Tanz?"

„Das klingt perfekt." Hermione lächelte Harry und Ron abwertend zu, bevor sie sich von Draco zum Buffet führen ließ. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atmezug als sie dort ankamen und lehnte sich gegen den Tisch.

„Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte er sanft, während er neben ihr stand und seine Arme um ihre Hüfte schlang. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und schloss ihre Augen.

„Müde." sagte sie. „Und gestresst."

„Draco, mein Junge! Du hast uns nie von dieser hübschen Lady erzählt!" Draco zog sich von ihr zurück und Hermione setzte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und drehte sich zu den Neuankömmligen rum. Zwei weitere Ministeriumsangestellte kamen auf sie zu, doch sie erkannte sie nicht.

„Thomson, Effward, das ist Constantine DeVere, meine Verlobte."

„Verlobte? Naja, anscheinend kannst du Dinge gut geheim halten." Einer von ihnen nahm Hermiones Hand und küsste sie. Sie neigte ihren Kopf zur Antwort, während der andere Dracos Hand schüttelte. „Gratulationen, meine Liebe!"

„Danke!" Hermione lächelte liebenswürdig.

„Es ist ein wundervolles Fest, das du hier gibst, Draco. Es scheint, als wäre jeder hier."

„Es ist eine gute Partie gewesen, das stimmt."

„Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet, indem du die Anerkennung deines Vaters im Ministerium übernommen hast."

„Ich bin nicht mein Vater, Gentlemen. Ich habe meine eigene Anerkennung, so wie er, da bin ich mir sicher, seine behält."

„Sicher, sicher... Draco, könnten wir dich kurz sprechen?" Sie schauten Hermione an, die nickte.

„Ich komme klar." sagte sie, bevor sie Draco auf die Wange küsste und in den Menschenmassen verschwand.

Sie endete am Geträngetisch und nachdem sie sich ein Glas Wein eingeschenkt hatte, beobachtete sie die Tänzer. Es waren nicht viele, doch die, die auf der Tanzfläche waren, schienen glücklich zu sein. Plötzlich fühlte Hermione Melancholie in sich aufsteigen und wünschte sich, sie wäre zurück in ihrem eigenen Körper, in ihrer eigenen Welt, in ihrem eigenen Leben. Doch stattdessen hockte sie in dem Körper einer blöden, multikulturellen, nach Gold grabenden Schlampe von einer Frau, die Draco wegen des Ringes, den er ihre auf den Finger stecken konnte, heiratete.

„Kein Draco? Er vernachlässigt _wirklich _seine Pflichten." Hermione schaute auf, um Harry direkt vor sich zu sehen. Sie schwankte.  
„Das Geschäft ruft, anscheinend selbst auf Parties. Wie findest du den Ball?"

„Wie Bälle halt so sind, ein schöner Zeitvertreib. Obwohl sie auch so ihre positiven Nebeneffekte haben." Er lächelte und Hermione unterdrückte es, ihr Gesicht zu verziehen. „Wie lange kennen sie Draco?"

„Ein paar Monate." antwortete sie kurz und versuchte, die Unterhaltung so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. „Da kam die Verlobung aber schnell."

„Liebe auf den ersten Blick." Hermione lächelte mit einem kurzen Schulterzucken. „Wir sahen einander in einem Raum voller Menschen und sie wissen sicher, wie das ist."

„Ja, es gab einmal eine Frau, bei der es mir ähnlich ging... aber sie verschwand vor Monaten."

„Das ist ja schrecklich!" rief Hermione aus, während ihr Kopf rasend schnell arbeitete, um rauszufinden, wie dies eine sichere, nichtssagende Unterhaltung bleiben konnte. „Wie hieß sie denn?"

„Hermione Granger... vielleicht haben sie von ihr gehört, sie war eine der besten Aurorinnen. Aber sie verschwand von der Bildfläche, bevor ich ihr den Antrag machen konnte.

„Das ist sehr schlimm... aber es tut mir leid, ich kann ihnen nicht helfen. Ich habe vielleicht ihren Namen schon mal gehört, aber ich könnte ihnen nichts über sie erzählen. Und das kurz vor ihrem Antrag... aber was ist mit Virginia? Ich habe sie vorhin getroffen und sie sagte, sie zwei wären verlobt." Hermione zog so ernst wie möglich die Augenbrauen zusammen und beobachtete, wie ein Ausdruck von Rage über Harrys Gesicht flackerte und hoffte, es würde Ginny gut gehen.

„Das ist sehr frisch... Ich versuche, nach Hermione weiter zu machen und naja, Ginny liebt mich schon seit wir Kinder waren."

„Ah." sagte Hermione, nippte an ihrem Wein und unterdrückte den Drang, ihm den ganzen Mist ins Gesicht zu schütten. Dieser Bastard... selbst wenn sie die Geschichte, dass er sie fragen wollte, ob sie ihn heiratat, glauben würde, es war gemein, so etwas über Ginny zu erzählen.

„Die Pflicht ruft." sagte er als er in Ginnys Richtung blickte, die auf sie zu kam. Hermione nickte und beobachtete, wie er mit einem Seufzen verschwand.

Er war ein größerer Bastard, als sie jemals geglaubt hätte.

&

Das Fest ging noch eine ganze Weile, aber letztendlich wurde sie beendet und Hermione konnte sich zu Draco stellen und alle verabschieden, die nicht Dracos Gastfreundlichkeit ausnutzten. Unglücklicher Weise waren Harry und Ginny nicht unter denen, die gingen, aus keinem anderen Grund, als dass Harry sich so betrunken hatte, dass Ginny ihn weder nach Hause bringen, noch ihm vertrauen konnte, sich selbst nach Hause zu bringen. Hermione hatte nichts gegen den weiblichen Beistand, trotzdem bedeutete das, dass sie den Ring an ihrem Finger lassen und die Tarnung beibehalten musste und dass sie in Dracos Zimmer zog, um die vorgetäuschte Verlobung echt wirken zu lassen.

Er hatte immerhin ein gemütlicheres Zimmer als sie.

Als erstes war es größer mit einem polierten Fußboden und mit dicken Teppichen, die ihn größtenteils bedeckten. Es gab ein riesiges Doppelbett an einer Wand und ein angrenzendes Badezimmer, dessen Wände praktisch nur aus Spiegeln bestanden, nicht zu vergessen die große Badewanne und die Dusche.

Als sie sich endlich zurückziehen konnten war Hermione direkt auf das Bett gegangen und darauf rumgeprungen, um es zu testen. Er beobachtete sie mit einem Grinsen.

„Werd bloß niemals erwachsen!" rat er ihr. Hermione hörte auf uns grinste zurück.

„Versprochen." sie schoss ihr Schuhe weg und schaute ihn wieder an. „Hast du vielleicht ein T-Shirt oder so etwas, worin ich schlafen kann?" Er nickte, verschwand in dem großen, begehbaren Kleiderschrank und kam mit einem einfachen weißen T-Shirt zurück. „Danke." Sie nahm es ihm ab und verschwand im Badezimmer, Draco in seinem Zimmer alleine lassend. Als sie zurückkam, musste er sich gewaltsam zurückhalten, nach ihr zu greifen und ihr die Seele aus dem Leib zu küssen. Das T-Shirt reichte ihr gerade so bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel und jedesmal, wenn sie einen Schritt machte, konnte er kurz ihren Slip darunter aufblitzen sehen. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er ein Bett mit ihr teilen konnte, erstrecht nicht, wenn sie so aussah. Trotzdem kletterte sie ins Bett und unter die Decke, wo sich ihr flammend rotes Haar mit den dunkelblauen Satinkissen biss.

„Warum hast du ein schöneres Bett als ich?" beklagte sie sich, während sie ihre Augen schloss.

_Weil es dann leichter ist, dich rein zu kriegen, _dachte er. „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht, weil du im Gästezimmer schläfst und das hier _mein _Zimmer ist." sagte er. Sie lächelte.

„Ich mag dein Bett mehr."

„Offensichtlich." sagte er, während er ein schwarzes Achsel - Shirt zu der Boxershorts anzog und hinter ihr ins Bett kletterte. „Gute Nacht, Hermione."

„Nacht."

&

Sie wachte ungefähr um vier Uhr in der Früh wieder auf und konnte nicht wieder einschlafen. Draco drückte sich an ihren Rücken, seine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte und sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergraben. Sie lag so still sie nur konnte und dachte nach. Doch am Ende siegte Bewegung über Denken und sie schlüpfte so vorsichtig sie konnte unter Dracos Arm hinweg und ging auf Zehenspitzen durch den Raum und zur Tür.

Sie ging in die Küche, die das erste Mal leer war. Sicher waren die Hauselfen zu Bett gegangen, was Hermione mit Freuden zuließ. Die Fliesen waren eisig unter ihren Füßen aber sie ignorierte es, so gut sie konnte, während sie sie sich Toasts machte. Sie strich Erdnussbutter darauf bevor sie sich auf den Schrank hiefte. Die Beine baumelnd, aß sie ihren Snack.

Es war schon eigenartig, die einzige Person im riesigen Malfoy Manor zu sein, die wach war. Alles war still. Nur das Geräusch ihres Kauens war zu hören. Das gab ihr eine Möglichkeit, nachzudenken. Es war jetzt schon Ende Oktober und sie war damit schon fast für vier Monate auf dem Manor. In diesen vier Monaten hatte sie rausgefunden, dass ihre beiden besten Freunde sie ermorden wollen und das Draco ihr Wohlergehen nicht nur so wichtig war, dass er sie in seinem eigenen Haus behielt, sondern auch, dass er sein eigenes Leben riskiert, indem er Harry und Ron anlog.

Und außerdem war da der Ring. Er war wunderschön, er veränderte, wer sie war und er war ein Malfoy Erbstück. So weit sie sich erinnern konnte, verschenkt man seine Erbstücke nicht einfach an irgend jemanden und sie konnte nicht anders, als sich ein bisschen wichtig zu fühlen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Ihr Kopf schoss hoch und sie sah Draco in der Tür stehen, wo das schwarze Hemd scharf zu der blassen Haut seiner blassen, wohlgeformten Brust kontrastierte. Hermione zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihr Gesicht und sah, wie er sie mit schlecht verborgener Belustigung ansah.

„Mir geht's gut." antwortete sie. Sie zeigte ihm, was von ihrem Toast mit Erdnussbutter übrig war. „Hab mich nur nach Erdnussbutter gesehnt."

„Achso." Er ging, mit keinem Zucken wegen der kalten Fliesen, durch die Küche auf sie zu. „Bist du sicher, dass du in Ordnung bist?"

„Harry hat mir heute von Hermione erzählt. Wie er sie eigentlich fragen wollte, ob sie ihn heiratet bevor sie verschwand. Er schien sehr aufgelöst." Sie bemerkte, dass sie von sich selbst in der dritten Person sprach. Sie trennte sich komplett von Hermione in diesem Moment. Das kam wohl daher, wie sie dachte, dass die Frau, die sie jetzt war, nicht die selbe Frau war, die Draco mit aller Kraft bekämpft hatte, als er sie entführte.

„Das ist traurig." sagte er sanft. „Denkst du, dass es wahr ist?" Hermione schnaubte.

„Wenn es das ist, kam er verdammt schnell über sie hinweg, er ist mit Virginia verlobt." Draco hob wegen ihrer weiterführenden Rolle als Constantin eine Augenbraue, fragte aber nicht danach. „Er hat ihr noch nicht mal irgendwelche Komplimente gemacht."

„Wieso?" fragte Draco , während er sich auf den dicken Holztisch ihr gegenüber schwang.

„Naja, er hat mir erzählt, dass die Hochzeit mit Virginia für ihn ein Versuch ist, nach Hermione weiter zu machen und da Virginia ihn schon liebte, seit sie Kinder waren..." Draco pfiff.

„Das ist krass. Selbst für Potter." Hermione hob ihre Augenbrauen.

„Sollte ich besorgt sein? Oder eifersüchtig?" fragte sie. Draco lachte.

„Nein. Obwohl Miss Weasley eindeutig hübsch ist, wir sind nur Freunde. Da ist ein Haufen schlechtes Blut zwischen unseren Familien. Aber sie und ich lernen langsam, einander zu verstehen."

„Obwohl du vielseitiger bist als ich erwartet hatte." Beide, Hermione und Draco, sprangen auf. Es war für Draco schon eine automatische Bewegung, sich vor Hermione zu stellen halb auf, halb neben dem Schrank. Ginny, die in eine Decke eingewickelt in der Tür stand, hob ihre Augenbrauen.

„Ich werde sie nicht verletzen Draco." sagte sie sanft. „Das verspreche ich dir. Warum auch immer du meinen Bruder und Harry anlügst... dass du sie versteckst... ich werde sie nicht in Gefahr bringen."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst." sagte Draco überzeugend. Ginny nickte.

„Sicher." Sie machte eine Pause. „Ich konnte nicht anders, als eure Unterhaltung mitzuhören." Hermione blickte Draco scharf an, doch seine Augen waren auf die Frau in der Tür fixiert. „Nebenbei, danke für das Kompliment. Aber du bist es, mit der ich sprechen will." Ginny lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Hermione, die nervös auf dem Schrank hin und her rutschte. „Hat Harry das wirklich zu dir gesagt?"

„Was denn?" fragte Hermione so unschuldig sie konnte.

„Dass er mich benutzt hat, um über dich hinweg zu kommen."

„Über Hermione." berichtigte Hermione. „Ich bin Constantine." Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte ein wenig. „Setz dich." Hermione zeigte auf einen Stuhl und Ginny kam rein, zuckte wegen des kalten Bodens zusammen und ließ sich auf ihn fallen. „Ginny, er hat niemals vorgehabt, Hermione zu fragen, ob sie ihn heiratet. Sie hatten nie etwas miteinander."

„Hatten sie nicht?" Ginny schien sehr klein.

„Nicht im geringsten." sagte Hermione freundlich, fand Dracos Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Warum erzählt er den Leuten dann, dass es so war?" fragte sie.

„Es ist eine Deckung." sagte Draco sanft. „Er will unbedingt Hermione finden, aber nicht, weil er sie geliebt hat." Ginny schaute ihn an und er seufzte. „Ginny, Harry kann Okklumentik. Nichts gegen dich, aber alles, was wir sagen, kann er aus deinen Gedanken lesen. Wir haben schon zu viel gesagt. Du weißt zu viel."

„Es ist okay." sagte Ginny leise. „Ihr braucht nur ein Wort, um das zu verhindern."

„Du willst, dass wir das aus deinem Gedächtnis löschen?" fragte Hermione entgeistert nach.

„Ich möchte gern, für nur eine Sekunde, wissen, warum. Warum bist du hier, warum hat Draco dich zu sich genommen? Warum sucht Harry nach dir?"

„Er will mich umbringen." sagte Hermione. „Und Draco will nicht, dass ich sterbe."

„Wie ironisch!" sagte Ginny. „Tu es. Jetzt." Hermione runzelte die Stirn.

„Obliviate" sagte Draco gelassen. Hermione schoss herum, um ihn anzusehen.

„Draco!"

„Entschuldige Ginny." sagte Draco. „Ich habe nicht verstanden, was du als letztes gesagt hast." Ginny schaute sich verwirrt um.

„Ich wollte nur was trinken." sagte sie mit verunsicherter Stimme. „Ich wollte nicht stören."

„Hast du nicht." sagte Draco freundlich. „Constantine und ich wollten und einen kleinen Snack machen. Willst du uns Gesellschaft leisten?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich sollte zurück ins Bett gehen. Gute Nacht!" Ginny lächelte und ging zurück nach oben. Hermione wirbelte zu Draco herum.

„Du!" rief sie wütend. Draco schaute sie gleichgültig an. „Du-"

„Ich tat, worum sie mich gebeten hat. Und sie bat mich darum, um dich in Sicherheit zu halten." sagte Draco mit einer bestimmenden Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ. „Weil sie so gut wie ich weiß, dass alles Wissen über dich direkt aus ihrem in Potters Kopf wandert und dann ist es egal, ob du hier bist oder nicht."

„Aber du-"

„Würdest du es vorziehen, wenn ich sie umgebracht hätte?" fragte Draco nach, kam ihr sehr nah und zwang sie dazu, zurück zu gehen bis sie den Schrank in ihrem Rücken spürte. „Weil das meine Alternative gewesen wäre. Ein bisschen deutlich aber ich bin mir sicher, mir wäre eine gute Deckung eingefallen." Hermione erhob ihre Augen und sah in seine.

„Das ist nicht lustig." blaffte sie.

„Ich.Lache.Nicht." antwortete Draco fest und kam noch näher. „Ich habe versucht, dich verstehen zu lassen Hermine, aber es scheint, als ob du es immer noch nicht tust. Gegensätzlich zu all seiner Blödheit in der Schule ist Potter der beste Auror im Land. Du hast gesehen, wie einfach er, trotz der ganzen Zauber, in mein Haus einbrechen konnte. Wenn er rausbekommt, dass du hier bist, wird er kommen. Und wenn er dich finden, und das wird er, wird er dich töten. Du könntest im Garten, in der Bibliothek oder in deinem zimmer sein. Er wird rein kommen, diese zwei kleinen Wörter sagen, und wieder gehen. Und ich werde deinen Körper auf dem Boden liegend finden. Potter ist nicht länger dein Freund." Er hielt ihr Kinn in einer Hand und traf ihren Blick. „Er wird nicht gnädig sein und er wird nicht plötzlich seine Meinung ändern. Er wird dich töten." Hermione wollte wegsehen, doch Draco hielt sie fest und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. „Ich werde das nicht zulassen. Verstehst du das?" Sie nickte langsam, die Bewegung schwerfällig wegen seines festen Griffes. Er lächelte und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss. „Bist du fertig?" Er nickte in die Richtung der Toastrinde in ihrer Hand und sie nickte, warf die Kruste weg und folgte ihm aus der Küche.

„Draco?" fragte sie vorsichtig während sie ihm die Treppe hoch folgte. Er hielt an, nahm ihre Hand und ging weiter die Treppen hoch.

„Ja?" fragte er, während sein Blick auf die Treppe geheftet war.

„Danke." Hermione beobachtete, wie sein Kopf sich zu ihr umdrehte und seine steingrauen Augen ihre braunen trafen. Er drückte als Antwort ihre Hand, ging weiter die Treppen hoch und führte sie zurück in sein Schlafzimmer.

* * *

_  
Ich wollte dich nie verletzen, das musst du wissen._

Die Gefahr schien danach näher als zuvor. Hermione und Draco waren an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem sie das Ende auf sie zukommen fühlen konnten. Sie schliefen jetzt im selben Bett, nicht zwangsläufig wegen Sex, aber weil sie dann prüfen konnten, dass der andere noch da war und dass die Alpträume, die sie plagten, nicht real waren. Dass Draco, indem er sie beschützte, nicht gescheitert war und dass sie nicht entführt und getötet worden war. Mehr und mehr konnten sie es nicht ertragen, getrennt zu sein, hatten angstvolle Vorstellungen von Auroren in jedem Schatten.

Hermione starrte aus dem Fenster, sich bewusst, dass die Nacht vorüber ging und die Sonne aufging. Sie sendete zögernde Lichtstrahlen über den dunklen Wald, indem Hermione fast, in ihrem Versuch zu fliehen, erstickt wäre. Sie seufzte und erhob sich aus ihrer Position in dem Stuhl am Fenster, während ihr Blick zurück zu dem am Boden liegenden Brief flackerte.

_Und du musst wissen, dass ich an dich geglaubt habe._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hallo!_

_Tut mir leid, dass es diesmal ein wenig länger gedauert hat, aber erstens war ich im Stress und zweitens ein wenig demotiviert, da ich wieder nur 3 Reviews bekommen habe. Nicht dass ihr drei jetzt denkt, ich wäre undankbar! Nein! Euch bin ich ganz doll dankbar für die lieben Reviews! Ich hoffe, nach diesem werden es wieder ein paar mehr, denn es sind nur noch zwei Kapitel und dann kommt schon die Fortsetzung..._

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und widme dieses Kapitel LunaNigra, dracy17 und Celina-HP, da sie mir immer treu sind! DANKE!_

* * *

6. Kapitel

Hermione saß im Gartenpavillon und arbeitete sich durch ein dickes Buch der Malfoy-Bibliothek, als sie den Aufruhr bemerkte. Sie war gerade aufgestanden und beobachtete das Haus, als Dimmy auftauchte.

„Mistress!" keuchte die kleine Kreatur. „Auroren!" Hermione griff nach der goldenen Kugel in ihrer Tasche und drehte den Ring an ihrem Finger um sicher zu gehen, dass er noch da war. Sie schloss ihre Augen und stellte sich die autoritäre Gestalt von Constantine vor und als sie sie wieder öffnete, konnte sie langes rotes Haar wie Wasser über ihre Schultern fließen sehen. Sie drehte sich schnell um und lief zum Haus, sehr zum Schock des Elfen.

„Was in Merlins Namen geht hier vor?" fragte sie die Auroren, die im Foyer standen. Amadeo hatte sie anscheinend schon getroffen, obwohl es so schien, als ob er gerade erst angekommen wäre, da er immer noch seinen Mantel und Handschuhe trug und einen Stock in der Hand hielt, das Wahrzeichen für den stolzen Adel, indem er sich bewegte.

„Ah, die liebe Constantine." Amadeo sagte den Namen mit schlecht verstecktem Sarkasmus. „Das Ministerium ist hier, um uns mal wieder einen Besuch abzustatten. Fühl' dich geehrt." Hermione warf ihm einen ruhigen Blick entgegen und wand sich dann den Auroren zu. Harry und Ron waren nicht in der kleinen Gruppe von Vieren aber Hermione entdeckte Seamus Finnigan.

„Ich nehme an, dass sie einen Grund haben, in diesem Haus zu sein." fragte Hermione direkt. Die Auroren tauschten Blicke untereinander.

„Wir haben hier einen Haftbefehl gegen Evangeline Malfoy." sagte einer von ihnen, der den Mut aufbrachte, vorzutreten. Hermione warf ihm einen Blick zu, der das Wasser im Juli hätte gefrieren lassen können.

„Evangeline?" wiederholte Hermione. „Sie ist nicht hier. Sie macht wo anderes Ferien."

„Wo?" fragte ein andere Auror eifrig, indem er vortrat.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich bin weder ihre Mutter, noch ihre Amme." sagte Hermione kurz angebunden.

„Sind sie verantwortlich für sie?" fragte der Auror. Hermione starrte ihn an. „Nein."

„Wo ist Mr. Malfoy?" fragte ein dritter, bis dahin stiller Auror. Hermione wendete ihm ihren kühlen grünäugigen Blick zu.

„Ich nehme an, sie sprechen von Draco." sagte sie, während ihre Stimme keine Unterbrechungen zuließ. „Er ist momentan auf Geschäftsreise."

„Wir haben den Befehl, ihn festzunehmen." Hermiones Herz fiel wie ein Stein.

„Wie bitte?" fragte sie, während sie um Fassung kämpfte.

„Mr. Malfoy wird des Hochverrates, des Schutz eines Flüchtlings, einer Hermione Granger, von der wir denken, dass sie sich als Evangeline Malfoy ausgibt, und der Behinderung von Justiz und ministeriellen Handlungen angeklagt." Der Vierte trat vor und zog seine Kapuze zurück, die Pansy Zabini, geborene Parkinson, enthüllte. Hermione hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass sie Auror war.

„Evangeline Malfoy ist Dracos Cousine." wand Hermione ein. „Ich habe sie selbst getroffen."

„Dann wurden sie ebenfalls belogen, Miss DeVere." sagte Pansy, wobei das Eis in ihrer Stimme Hermiones' glich. „Mr. Malfoy hat eine Cousine, deren Name nicht Evangeline, sondern Esmerelda ist, und sie lebt Spanien. Was beweist, dass Evangeline freie Erfindung ist." Hermione hob ihr Kinn und verschrenkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Wann hatte Mr. Malfoy vor, zurückzukommen?" fragte Pansy nach. Hermione hob ihre Augenbrauen.

„Dann, wenn er fertig ist natürlich." antwortete sie. „Bis dahin bitte ich sie, zu gehen. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn sie mit ihm einen Termin ausmachen, wird Draco sie mit all der Höflichkeit, die sie verdienen, empfangen." Pansy schien verblüfft von der Kaiserinnen – ähnlichen Frau vor ihr. „Nun bitte ich sie, zu gehen." Hermione lächelte leicht. Ein Schlangenlächeln, dass nichts Gutes für die Auroren vor ihr voraussagte. „Jetzt."

Pansy versuchte, die rothaarige Frau so anzustarren, dass sie im Boden versank. Die Frau, die sie in Dracos Aufmerksamkeit ersetzt hatte. Nur wenige Momente später löste sie den Blick. Es war offesichtlich, wer hier die Oberhand hatte.

„Ihr Verlobter hat sich da in ziemlich schmutzige Geschäfte verwickelt." brachte Pansy zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Er wird für das, was er getan hat, nach Askaban gebracht. Viel Spaß in der Ehe mit einem Kriminellen Miss DeVere." Hermione ließ sich nicht dazu herab zu antworten. Sie starrte Pansy lediglich solange in Grund und Boden, bis die andere Frau sich aufregte und mit einer scharfen Geste aus dem Gebäude apparierte, wobei die anderen drei Auroren ihr auf den Fuß folgten.

Hermione ließ ein lautes Seufzen ertönen und schloss vorsichtig ihre Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, schaute Amadeo sie nachdenklich an.

„Das hast du gerade sehr gut gemacht." merkte er an. Hermione nickte und schlang ihre Arme um ihren Körper als wäre ihr kalt. Da war eine lange Stille ehe sie antwortete.

„Das Spiel ist vorbei, nicht wahr?" fragte sie letztendlich. Amadeo schaute sie mit einer Art von Verständnis an ehe er langsam nickte.

„Ja." antwortete er. „Ja das ist es."

* * *

_Ich wollte nicht, dass du dein Vertrauen in die Welt verlierst; wollte dein Licht nicht erlöschen sehen._

Hermione erinnerte sich an diesen Tag und die darauf folgende Nacht, an die Art und Weise, wie sie im Foyer stundenlang hin und her lief, immer noch mit dem Aussehen von Constantine DeVere und wie sie den Ring immer wieder um ihren Finger drehte. An die Art, wie Amadeo bewegungslos im Schatten stand, wobei sein Gesicht und sein Haar gegen die schwarzen Schatten zu leuchten schienen.

An die Art, wie sie auf Dracos Ankunft warteten, während sie beide den störenden Gedanken in ihrem Kopf ignorierten, dass er nicht zurückkommen könnte.

Selbst jetzt, während sie am Fenster in den frühen Morgenstunden saß, brachte die Erinnerung Hermione zum zittern. Sie erinnerte sich an die langen, mit krallen besetzten Finger, die ihr in dieser Nacht den Magen zu erdrücken schienen. Sie ließ ihren Kopf gegen die geöffnete Fensterscheibe fallen, schloss ihre Augen und fühlte, wie ein kühler Luftzug an ihrem Hals vorbeizog.

Sie konnte sich ernsthaft kein Leben mehr ohne ihn vorstellen. Das war etwas, dass sie nie von ihrem Leben erwartet hatte, von ihm, von dieser ganzen Situation.

_Erinner dich nur immer daran, dass du geliebt und gebraucht wirst und ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn du sterben würdest.

* * *

_

Als Draco in der Eingangshalle auftauchte, wurde Hermione fast ohnmächtig vor Erleichterung und sank auf den Boden, während ihre Sicht verschwamm. Draco war in einer Sekunde an ihrer Seite, fasste sie an den Schultern, berührte ihr Gesicht und sagte ihren Namen immer und immer wieder. Amadeo tauchte hinter ihm auf und verpasste ihr eine Ohrfeige, wodurch sie keuchte, ihre Augen öffnete und versuchte, ihre Gedanken wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.

„Hermione!" sagte Draco wieder, wobei Panik in seiner Stimme zu erkennen war. Er nahm ihre Hand und zog den Ring von ihrem Finger und beobachtete ängstlich, wie Constantine sich in Hermione verwandelte. „Hermione, antworte mir! Was ist passiert?" Hermione warf sich in seine Arme und schluchzte, während sie ihn festhielt. Draco schaute über seine Sculter zu Amadeo.

„Amadeo?" fragte er. Der andere Malfoy schaute von Hermione zu Draco.

„Das Spiel ist aus." sagte er leise. „Sie haben sie gefunden. Und sie wissen von dir." Draco erblasste, wobei seine Augen dunkler schienen.

„In mein Büro." sagte Draco. „Wir müsssen Pläne machen." Amadeo nickte und Draco stand auf, während er Hermione half, das selbe zu tun. „Hermione?"

„Ich bin so froh, dass du in Ordnung bist." flüsterte sie und zog sich zurück, um seinem Blick zu begegnen. „Als sie nach Evangeline fragten... Ich dachte, du wärst gefangen genommen worden. Und dann kamst du ewig nicht zurück..." Draco nickte.

„Ist schon in Ordnung." sagte er beruhigend. "Ich bin jetzt hier. Na komm." Sie nickte, nahm seine Hand und ließ ihn sie hoch in sein Büro führen.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi Freunde der Nacht!_

_Ich bins mal wieder. Jaja, ich weiß, hat nen bisschen länger gedauert, aber ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen, bei dem schönen Wetter hatte ich einfach keine Lust. Dafür kommt in ner Stunde oder so spätestens noch das nächste und letzte Kapitel! Auch gut, oder? Ich freue mich, dass es diesmal wieder mehr Reviews gab! Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht enttäuscht, dass das Kapitel ziemlich kurz ist, aber wie ihr alle wisst, schreibe ich sie nicht, ich übersetze sie nur für euch!_

_Hab euch lieb, eure Hermione D._

_P.S.: Danke nochmal für alles! Ich hoffe, ihr lest bei der Fortsetzung auch fleißig weiter!_

* * *

7. Kapitel 

_Pass auf dich auf Sweatheart!_

Der Tag ging vorüber und Hermione bewegte sich nicht. Ihr Körper versuchte ein paar Mal sie daran zu erinnern, dass sie Hunger hatte, doch sie ignorierte ihn. Sie konnte das Stechen in ihrem Bauch fühlen, wie in einem Todeskampf. Amadeo hatte auch versucht, ihr etwas zu trinken zu bringen und aß nebenbei selbst etwas, während er versuchte, sie zum Reden zu bringen. Aber sie blieb still, ihre Augen kühl und starr und ihre Haut eiskalt. Sie verlor sich in Erinnerungen an ihn, selbst in denen aus der Schulzeit. Sie erinnerte sich an die Streitereien in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und an den einen Moment, in dem er sie erfolgreich zum schweigen gebracht hatte, indem er sie plötzlich hart küsste. Sie hatte noch zehn Minuten nach diesem Kuss getaumelt, unfähig zu verstehen, was zur Hölle vor sich ging. Er hatte es genauso wenig verstanden, das konnte sie an dem Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht erkennen.

Und dann, wie konnte es anders sein, war er ihr gegenüber ein völliger Bastard gewesen und hatte sie bestraft, weil sie ihn so durcheinander gebracht hatte. Sie hatte es zu jener Zeit nicht verstanden, doch jetzt, da sie ihn besser kannte, verstand Hermione es mehr als deutlich.

Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob er noch am Leben war.

_Erinner' sich daran, was du mir gesagt hast...

* * *

_

Das Arbeitszimmer war warm und einladend. Das Feuer brannte lodernd im Kamin und verteilte goldenes Licht über den kleinen Raum, wo es sich in dem polierten Holzfußboden spiegelte. Die Kerzen an der Wand leuchteten und spendeten ihr eigenes Licht. Draco und Amadeo saßen in den zwei Sesseln und beobachteten das Feuer, während Hermione sich in Dracos Schoß gekuschelt hatte, mit ihren Armen um seinen Nacken und ihrem Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Sie fühlte sich durch seine Arme eng um ihre Hüfte sehr geborgen. Als könnte niemand sie jetzt noch auseinander bringen.

„Also haben sie hier nach Evangeline gesucht?" sagte Draco wieder. „Aber nicht verstanden, dass sie du ist."

„Sie wissen, dass Evangeline ich ist." sagte Hermione. „Sie haben nachgeforscht und rausgefunden, dass Esmerelda deine einzige Cousine ist. Aber sie wussten nicht, dass Constantine ich ist." Er nickte und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Was werden wir tun?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Draco schaute rüber zu Amadeo und sie wusste, dass sie dies bereits besprochen hatten. Vielleicht nur durch Blicke.

„Du wirst mit Amadeo hier bleiben." sagte Draco. Hermione öffnete ihren Mund, um zu protestieren, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. „Hör mir zu Flicka." wies er sie freundlich zurecht. Sie wurde still. „Sie werden nicht erwarten, dass ich dich hier lasse." Er legte seine Stirn an ihre Schläfe, während sein Atem warm ihre Wange streifte. „Ich werde auf eine lange Geschäftsreise gehen. Eine sehr lange Geschäftsreise."

„Du verlässt mich." flüsterte sie. Draco schloss seine Augen, während ihre Worte einen Riss durch sein Herz zogen.

„Ich werde dich niemals verlassen." sagte er fest, während er fühlte, wie sich sein Herz zusammenzog in dem Wissen, dass er sie anlog. Geistige Versprechungen waren alle schön und gut, aber er verließ sie immer noch körperlich. Ihre Hände klammerten sich an sein Revers und hielten sich fest. „Du wirst Constantines Aussehen zu jedem öffentlichen Anlass annehmen und Amadeo wird dir alles erklären, was du wissen musst." Hermione runzelte die Stirn.

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Hermione, das hier wird in die Medien gehen." sagte Amadeo. Sie drehte sich, um ihn anzusehen und fand sich in seinem stechenden Blick gefangen. „Reporter werden kommen, und sie werden dir Fragen stellen." In Hermiones Kopf drehte sich alles, sie konnte nicht klar denken. Amadeo sagte für einen Moment nichts, dann hob er sein Kinn. „Also, Miss DeVere." fing er an, einen Reporter nachahmend, „Wie fühlt es sich an, zu wissen, dass ihr Verlobter alles riskiert, um ein flüchtendes Schlammblut zu schützen und dabei alles verliert?" Hermione starrte ihn an, unfähig zu antworten. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Kein Kommentar." antwortete sie eisig. Amadeo lächelte mit einem kleinen Nicken. Sie schaute von ihm weg, zurück zu Draco.

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich." flüsterte Draco. Sie schloss ihre Augen, um die Tränen, die sich ihren Weg aufwärts bahnten, zu unterdrücken und fühlte, wie er ihre Augenlider küsste. „Ich liebe dich."

&

Sie lagen im Bett, Haut an Haut, Atem an Atem und versuchten zu vergessen, das all dies passierte. Doch jeder Atemzug, jede Sekunde trug ihn weiter von ihr fort. Er schlief, wie Männer das halt immer machen, und Hermione lag neben ihm und beobachtete ihn dabei. Sie beobachtete, wie der Albtraum aufkam, während seine Augen schnell hinter seinen Augenlidern hin und her flackerten, fühlte, wie er sich ständig im Schlaf drehte und hörte ihn winseln. Sie hob ihre Hand und streichelte sein Gesicht und seine Haare und zog ihn damit aus dem schlechten Traum heraus in die halbwache Realität des frühen Morgens.

„Es ist dunkel." sagte er leise. „Es war so dunkel und ich konnte dich nicht sehen." Sie nickte, lehnte ihre Stirn an seine und streifte mit ihrer Nase deren Gegenstück. „Was werde ich machen?" fragte er. Sie lächelte schwach.

„In der Dunkelheit?" fragte sie. Er nickte, rutschte weiter zu ihr und zog sie eng an sich heran. „Nach dem Licht suchen." Er lächelte und küsste sie.

„Du bist mein Licht." sagte er. Hermione schloss ihre Augen und fühlte, wie seine Hände über ihren Körper streiften. Es ging zu Ende. Sie konnte es fühlen.

„Dann wirst du mich immer finden." flüsterte sie, während sich Tränen aus ihren Augen stahlen und sich ihren Weg ihr Gesicht runter und in das Kissen bahnten. Er öffnete seine Augen und schaute sie an, seinen wunderschönen Engel, die unschuldige Flüchtige, sein Licht in der Dunkelheit.

„Ich werde dich immer finden." versprach er.

* * *

_Such nach dem Licht an dunklen Orten._

Hermione konnte fühlen, wie sich etwas in ihr regte, als wenn das Warten vorüber wäre. Sie erhob sich langsam aus ihrer Sitzposition, wobei sie merkte, dass sie sehr nötig eine Toilette brauchte. Sie stand, sank dann langsam auf den Boden als ihre Sicht sich verdunkelte und ihre Gedanken verschwammen. Sie hatte fast eine Woche lang nichts gegessen.

„Hermione!" Amadeo war auf einmal an ihrer Seite, genauso wie Draco und doch so anders. „Hermione!"

„Ich bin in Ordnung Amadeo." sagte sie, schob seine Hände weg und hob sich auf ihre Füße. Sie streifte ihr Haar aus ihrem Gesicht und schaute ihn an. Er beobachtete sie aus durchdringenden grau-grünen Augen. „Wie lang ist es her?" Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Einen Monat." antwortete er. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Was?" Amadeo nickte.

„Bist du jetzt bereit?" fragte er. Sie war so durcheinander, unsicher über die Zeit, die vergangen war. Ein Monat, eine Woche... Das war alles in ihrem Kopf durcheinander geworfen. Sie war sich sicher, dass es keinen Monat her war.

„Es ist kein Monat gewesen." bestritt sie. „Zwei Wochen, maximal." Er lächelte.

„Das ist gut." sagte er. „Du streitest."

„Du lügst!" Das kaufte sie ihm nicht ab. „Zwei Wochen."

„Ein Monat." wiederholte Amadeo. „Du hast in den ersten zwei Wochen geschlafen Hermione."

„Ich habe nicht zwei Wochen lang geschlafen. Niemand tut das, es sei denn-" Sie hielt inne und verstand plötzlich. Amadeo nickte und schaute auf den Boden, wo sein Blick auf den Brief fiel. Er hob ihn auf und überflog ihn, ohne zu fragen. Hermione setzte sich wieder.

„Er hat mich für zwei Wochen zum schlafen gebracht?" fragte sie schwach. Amadeo schaute auf sie herunter. „Warum?" Amadeo zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er wird seine Gründe gehabt haben Hermione." antwortete er. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und stand mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck in ihren Augen wieder auf. „Was tust du?" fragte er.

„Ich finde mein Licht in der Dunkelheit." sagte sie einfach, drehte ihm und dem Brief den Rücken zu und ging durch die Tür. Sie hatte ein Jahr im Manor verbracht und wenn Draco dachte, sie zwei Wochen schlafen zu legen würde sie aufhalten, dann hatte er sich geirrt.

Obwohl sie vermutete, dass die zwei Wochen ihm einen Vorsprung verschafft hatten.

_Ich liebe dich für immer. Draco_


	8. Der Brief

_Liebe Hermione,_

_deine Freiheit liegt nun in deiner eigenen Hand und es gibt nicht mehr viel, was ich noch für dich tun könnte. Soweit ich weiß, ist die Gefahr vorüber... Und wenn nicht... du weißt, dass mein Haus sicher für dich ist. Ich habe dir beigebracht, was ich kann um zu verhindern, dass du gefunden wirst, in der Hoffnung, dass __zumindest einer von uns bis ans Ende unserer Zeit leben wird, ohne gejagt zu werden. Ich weiß, du bist nicht freiwillig hierher gekommen, und vielleicht wirst du niemals verstehen oder akzeptieren, was ich tat. Aber ich tat das Einzige, woran ich denken konnte, als ich erfuhr, dass du in Gefahr bist. Ich wollte dich nie verletzten. Und es tut mir leid, falls ich es doch getan habe. Ich wollte dich nur in Sicherheit wissen. Ich wollte dich wissen lassen, dass nicht jeder dich betrügen würde. Ich wollte die klar machen, dass mindestens eine Person immer für sich da sein würde. Egal was auch kommt. _

_Ich weiß, ich brachte dich gegen deinen Willen hier her, aber andererseits wäre ich niemals fähig gewesen, dich zu zwingen, mit mir zu kommen. Es liegt zu viel hinter uns, als dass das jemals hätte möglich sein können. Meine Haustür wird immer für dich offen sein, das verspreche ich dir. Wir sind jetzt an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem ich dich nicht länger bei mir behalten kann, um ihretwillen und unserer Sicherheit willen. Sie suchen immer noch nach dir, mit Hilfe der Muggelbehörden. Und ich... Sie vermuten, dass nicht alles, was ich tue, zu ihren Gunsten ist, und ich befürchte, dass sie vermuten, dass ich dich beschütze. Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen, Ich werde nicht riskieren, dich zu verlieren. Nicht jetzt, nach alledem. Ich wollte dich nie verletzen, das musst du wissen. Und du musst wissen, dass ich an dich geglaubt habe. Ich wollte nicht, dass du dein Vertrauen in die Welt verlierst; wollte dein Licht nicht erlöschen sehen. Das hätte ich nicht ertragen können. Erinner dich nur immer daran, dass du geliebt und gebraucht wirst und dass ich es nicht ertragen könnte, wenn du sterben würdest. Pass auf dich auf Sweatheart und erinnere dich daran, was du mir gesagt hast: Such an dunklen Orten nach dem Licht._

_Ich werde dich für immer lieben!_

_Draco

* * *

_

So ihr Lieben. Das war's. Danke nochmal für alles! Die Fortsetzung heißt "Divided we stand, United we fall" und ist bereits online. Ich hoffe, ich sehe euch da wieder! Eure Hermione D. 


End file.
